Brooklyn Fever
by Get Sherlocked
Summary: Pain is inevitable, especially when you don't have a family. The only 'family' willing to take me in were people I eventually grew very fond of. The only problem? I wasn't sure if I loathed or loved their arrogant leader. SpotXOC Cover done by: Bridgy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies but I do own Sara and the Brooklyn Newsies (except Spot)

Please Review! Ahh! Do it!

I couldn't believe how hot it was getting today. My legs burned through my pants, and my brow was sweating even with the cover of my hat. The warm air that surrounded me reeked of salt water and fish.

I knew exactly where I was. _Brooklyn_.

Most people say Brooklyn is no place for a girl, but I am not just any girl. I am Sara Clarke, the most cunning girl in all of New York City.

But I am not staying here. I had just made my way out of Queens and was headed to Manhattan to find the only job that gives you work _and_ a place to stay. Newsies.

I walked through the streets of Brooklyn keeping a low profile, my brown curly hair up in my hat and my face to the floor. Hiding my face was a priority if I wanted to pass as a boy in this city. People just didn't respect a lady in pants.

I had made my way over to the bridge, and was mesmerized by the beauty of the late sunrise. I kept walking until I hit the bridge. The streets of Manhattan were empty, save for a few business men headed to work.

The further I ventured into Manhattan, the more people I saw. Rich, poor, young and old. I still not spot one Newsie, not that I would exactly know what one looked like.

My stomach growled and I frowned as my hand rested on my waist. I hadn't eaten for at least _two days_.

I saw a bread vender in the distance, and put my hands in my pockets to feel for some coins. Nothing. Would it hurt _that_ much if I took just _one_ piece of bread, unpaid for?

I shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the cart of tempting breads. I leaned on the brick wall next to the cart nonchalantly, and kept a close eye on the vender. He didn't see me, because I was slightly behind him. He moved further away from me inside the cart, and that's when I decided to strike. I reached forward and grabbed a piece of French bread off the cart.

Just my luck, the man turned around just in time to see snatching the bread. He gave me an angry look. His portly face red. He pointed to me and screamed, "Thief! Thief!"

That's when I heard the whistles. Great, its da bulls. I shoved the bread in my pocket and ran through people, all of them much taller than me, which wasn't hard because I was only 5'3". I heard the whistles approaching me and I ran full force into a tall boy.

He looked at me with a bright smile; he had a red bandana and a cowboy. The other thing I noticed was the stack of papers he had in his hand. He reached his free hand down to help me up. "You'se bein' chased I see?" He asked. I simply nodded and looked frantically over my shoulder.

The whistle came closer, and I turned my head to the boy, "Please! Help me, I can't go to da refuge!"

He laughed and grabbed my arm, "I wasn' thinkin' a takin you dere. Newsies always help da street rats," he said as we weaved through the streets until we reached a building. The sign on the building read, 'Newsboys Lodging House,' I smiled feeling accomplished.

We headed inside, and the boy said to the old man at the desk, "Do us a fava Klopps, and don' tell anyone we'se up here," the old man nodded and the boy lead my up stairs.

He let go of my arm as we both rested our hands on our knees, panting for air. He looked up and extended his hand, "Jack, Jack Kelly. But people call me Cowboy. I'se the leadah of the 'Hattan newsies."

I looked up at him, extended my hand, I cleared my throat and in the deepest voice I could muster, I said, "Sam Clarke. I don' got a cool nickname like you'se."

The boy just laughed and said, "You knows, you don' really pass fer boy," he paused, "what's ya real name?"

I sighed, feeling slightly disheartened, "Sara Clarke, and since you'se is da leadah, I was hoping ya could help me out a bit," I said, he looked at me confused, "Look I'se need a job and a place to stay, can I join da newsies?"

He looked at me, and then frowned. "Dere ain't no such thing as a goil newsie. Not in all of New Yoik, dere ain't."

"Please! I'se gonna die if you don'! Please!" I said, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"You can stay for da night. I don' have any extra bunks in me bunkhouse, so you can't stay fer long," I looked at him sadly, "but," he paused," tomorrow I'se'll you ta Brooklyn, see if Conlon wants ta take ya. Good luck wid that one."

I frowned to that, but shook cowboys hand, "Alright, sounds fair ta me."

That day Cowboy took me out selling. He taught me some ins and outs of selling papes. Like, "Bend da truth, but don' lie completely."

I sold fifteen papes that day, meanwhile Cowboy sold a hundred. He laughed at my failure, put his arm around my shoulders and told me he would pay for my lunch.

We reached a diner called, 'Tibby's' and Cowboy sat at a table with four other boys. He motioned for me to sit next to him, and he casually threw his arm behind me.

"Boys, dis is Sara, she is a newbie, and possibly Brooklyn's next victim," at that they laughed. Jack looked at the boys expectantly, then rolled his eyes, "Aren't ya gonna introduce yaselves? "

One boy extended his hand first, "Racetrack," he said in a thick, Italian accent.

The next boy grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, "Mush," he said, "A pleasure to meet ya," I rolled my eyes.

The other boy put his hand out, "David, but you can call my Davy," he smiled. His voice was normal, no accent, he sounded like he had gone to school. He pointed to the younger boy next to him and said, "This is my little brother. Les. Les, say hi."

The boy smiled brightly and said, "I'ts always a pleasure to meet a lady," he paused, "Are you going to ask how old I am?"

I chuckled, "How old are you?"

He smiled and finished chewing his food before saying, "Just turned eleven last week!" He exclaimed proudly.

We ordered our lunch, joked around and got to know each other. For the first time in my life, I think I made friends.

At the end of the day, we all mad our way back to the lodging house. We paid for the night, and headed up stairs.

Boys were getting in bunks, and I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Jack came up to me and said, "You'se can sleep in my bunk fa tonight. I'll sleep wid Snitch," he said pointing to a boy with curly, dark hair.

I nodded, "Where is dis bunk of yoah's?"

He pointed to one in the corner of the room, "Top bunk."

I nodded and thanked him as I made my way over to the bunk. It was right above Racetracks bed, and he was already fast asleep. I laid down and shut my eyes.

I thought about what would happen the next day. I was afraid. I had heard of the infamous leader of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. He was mean, ruthless and arrogant. I frowned and decided that he and I would not be getting along throughout my stay there.

Oh well, I would just do my best to avoid him. Slowly my breath slowed down, and I was fast a sleep. I a room filled with about twenty five boys.

Tomorrow would be an adventure.

Please review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please Review!

I woke up to the sounds of boys moaning, and a man screaming. I rolled off the side of my bunk and landed perfectly on my feet. I was able to see Racetrack still asleep and I chuckled.

I grabbed the pillow from my bunk and hit him over the head. He rolled over groaning, "Whadda you doin' up so early? Ya supposed ta be new to dis stuff," he mumbled as he rose from the bed.

I smiled at him, "Let's jus' say I'se an early risah." I entered the washroom and was greeted by half dressed boys and shaving cream being flicked all over the place.

I turned to leaving, feeling very uncomfortable and collided with Jacks chest.

"Is we always gonna greet dis way?" He asked softly pushing me aside to enter the washroom, "Be ready. I'se taking ya to Brooklyn foirst thing today."

I turned back to the bunkroom and sat on and empty bunk. I waited ten minutes and finally, Jack emerged.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the door without another word. He kept in step with me, but didn't say a thing.

I cleared my throat and said, "Are you'se okay? I know I haven't known ya fa long but you seemed so talkative."

He laughed and looked at me with a handsome smile, "Yea, I'se fine. It's jus' I think you'se is cooler den I actually expected. I might miss ya."

I felt flattered at his comment but just kept walking. The salty air assaulted my nostrils for the second time in two days as we reached the bridge.

The walk over the bridge was long, but nice. The view from up there is beautiful beyond actual words.

In fifteen minutes, we had crossed the bridge. I followed Jack as he headed to, where I supposed, we would find Spot.

We made it to the docks and there were like thirty boys here! Jumping around, and swimming. They were all big, strong and brut. I walked a little closer to Jack.

A few boys we passed stopped to say stuff like, "Whadda ya doin' here Kelly?" or "Spot's not gonna wanna see you heah." Jack rolled his eyes and made his way to the end of the dock.

"Jacky-boy! Long time no see, eh?" Came an anonymous voice from a pile of crates.

"Spotty! Come down heah. I gotta a fava for you'se." They boy jumped off his 'throne' of crates, and stood in front of Jack. They spit shook, ew, and I examined the boy.

He was about 5'10", he had sandy blonde hair, from what I can see, and grey-blue eyes, like steel. His face was irresistibly handsome. He had a blue plaid shirt on, red suspenders, and brown pants. He had a key that hung from his neck, and a black, gold tipped cane through his belt loop. He had on a grey newsboy had and looked incredibly intimidating. So this way _The_ Spot Conlon.

"So, uh, Jacky, what is dis fava you speak of?" He asked in a cocky voice. A smirk was visible on his face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look Spot, I have no room in me Lodgin' House fa one of me Newsies. Do ya think ya can help me out?"

"I don' know Jack, that's a lot ta ask, especially when you already owe me," he paused, and then looked at me, "I'se gotta meet this newsie you speak of."

Jack looked at him, "Fine," he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, "Spot meet Sara, Sara dis is Spot."

I looked at Spot intensely, "Yea I'se hoid a' him," Spot gave a cocky smirk and I scoffed, "Yea, the arrogant joik of Brooklyn."

Spots smirk continued as her said, "Yea, so I've hoid."

Jack intervened, "So Spot will ya? Will ya take her?" Jack pleaded. Man he really wanted to get rid of me, huh?

"I don' know Jack. She _is_ a goil after all. I mean ya know I don' take 'em."

Jack looked at Spot for a moment and said, "Spot. Please? Ya know I'se asking cuz I can trust ya. I mean who wouldn't trust the bravest and most fearsome newsie in all of da city?"

Spot smirked and stepped forward. He took out his cane and leaned forward on it. "Fine, but if she's gonna live heah, she's gonna have ta toughen up," as Spot said this, Jack was half way down the dock.

Spot turned to me, took my hat off and chuckled, "You look betta wid yoah hair down. Keep it dat way," he said.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the hat out of his hand, "It's too hot ta wear me hair down," I said putting my hair up in my hat, "Plus I'se don' care how I look right now, I'se is busy tryin' to keep myself from starvin'," I replied.

"Fair enough," Spot said." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He growled in my ear, "If you'se gonna live in Brooklyn, you'se gonna have ta be treated like a Brooklynite. So toughen up? Got it?"

I gulped and nodded my head. He released me and said, "Good," before strolling down the dock.

He turned towards my expectantly, "Well? Ain't ya comin'?"

I nodded and sighed, chasing after him.

My life in Brooklyn would be no piece of cake.

A.N: So that was chapter 2! I promise Spot will become his jerky, arrogant self! Just needed to get this started off. Hope you liked it! And please please please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please Review!

I followed ran to catch up to Spot, who by the way, was walking as fast as a race horse. I was out of breath by the time I caught up to him, and had to jog to keep up with his pace. "Jeez, would ya mind slowing down a little? We ain't all so in shape!" I exclaimed.

Spot came to a stop and looked over at me, "If ya wanna be a Brooklyn newsie, ya gonna have ta quit the complaining. Also ya gotta get in shape if ya want ta sell papes," he said to me with an annoyed expression.

I rolled my green eyes and looked at him, "Well, I didn't know I was signin' up for da damn army," I said sarcastically.

Spot grabbed me roughly by the bicep and pulled me to him, "Listen goil, you'se better stop sassin' me on me territory, or else I'se soak ya. I've nevah soaked a goil before, but come to think of it you'se is hardly a goil," he insulted.

I sneered at him and he pulled me along. I shrugged my arm out of his grasp and rubbed it to sooth the soreness. "So, uh, where we headed?" I asked in an attempt to end the tension between us.

He kept waking ahead of me, head forward as he answered, "Distribution Center. Have ya evah sold papes before?" He asked in a serious tone.

I looked down and kicked a few pebbles on the ground as I walked behind him, "I once sold fifteen papes. Yesterday," I said.

Spot turned his head and glanced at me over his shoulder, "Yeah? Well fifteen papes ain't gonna pay fa ya lunch, and neitha will I," he paused, "I ain't nothing like Jacky, so I hope ya didn't get used to the Hattan lifestyle."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out 10 coins, "How many papes will ten coins buy me?" I asked.

He laughed, "That'll buy ya about twenty five papes. Not like ya would be able ta sell them," he sneered meanly.

That hurt. I stopped and looked at his back. My face contorted at his insult, "Are ya always this mean? I mean, I'm tryin' me best ta be civilistacated, and you'se just puttin me down," I said, my voice dripping with anger.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He sighed, "Come on, I ain't got all day, and if you'se gonna be me sellin partner, we'se gonna need it."

I gave up trying to talk with Spot and followed in his path. We reached the Center. Spot bought two _hundred _papes, while I bought twenty. My face fell. At least we would probably finish at the same time.

Spot looked at me and said, "You get that end of da street, I get dis one, anyone gives ya trouble jist come ta me," and with that he took off. I heard him calling in the distance, "Mayor Stripped of Clothes!"

I searched through the paper and did not come across that line, but saw the article, 'Mayor Stripped of Authority,' I rolled my eyes.

I tried to lie, but my false titles were totally bogus. People just scoffed at my attempts. I sold only eleven papes in about two hours.

I looked down the street and saw Spat headed my way. He had sold _all_ his papes already? My God….

He came up behind and looked at my stack, "Half way done! I am impressed by yoah skill, I hafta say," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I sent him a death glare before replying, "More den half way done, actually. I sold eleven papes, thank ya very much," I said not even looking at him.

After another half hour of fruitless selling, Spot groaned in aggravation. "Give my yoah papes," he said.

My face crinkled up, "Um, No? I need dis money!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Give me da papes, I'se'll dem, and give ya da money! I'se getting tired and hungry sitting here," I blushed as I handed him the papes.

In about five minutes, Spot have sold all nine papes, he grabbed my hand and pressed the coins in it, "Dat is da foist and last time I'se is gonna sell for ya. Ya bettah loin how ta sell, or you'se gonna starve."

I frowned, feeling once again disheartened and followed Spot to a restaurant called 'Winsley's' and Spot sat at a tabled with five other newsies.

I stood in the middle of the restaurant, alone. Spot paid no attention to me, and completely ignored my existence. I took an empty table at the corner of the restaurant.

I ordered a roast beef sandwich, fries and a soda for only 6 cents, leaving me with 13 cents extra. I sat at the table and decided to wait until Spot finished.

A waitress came up to my table, "Excuse me, uh, m'ame, but I am gonna have to ask you to leave."

I smiled softly at her, "I'm sorry," and got up and left.

I waited for at least another hour until Spot came out. He gave me a confused look, "Whadda ya still doin heah? I thought ya left an hour ago," I looked up at him.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

He laughed and said, "You do dat a lot. So much in fact I'se is gonna call ya Cross. Dat is ya newsie name. Cross," he said with a laugh. "Anyways what are ya still doin heah?"

I sighed aggravated, "Oh I don' know, maybe it's cuz I have no clue where I is?" I said exasperated.

Spot rolled his eyes and strode away. I had no other option but to follow him. There was a distance between us; about seven feet, and eventually we reached a building almost identical to the one in Manhattan.

He walked inside, and there was no payment desk. "There ain't no caretakah heah, so you'se can keep ya money," he said glancing over his left shoulder, "Come with me."

He walked up stairs, followed by me, and we entered a hall way. I saw the bunkroom and turned to go in it, "Uh, no. Are ya stupid? I'se ain't letting ya sleep in a room with forty hormone crazy boys."

I looked at him confused, "Where am I supposed ta sleep? Da floor?"

Spot gave me a look with that cocky smirk, "You'se gonna sleep wid me, in my room."

"Ha. Yea right. You an' me? In da same room?" I said laughing.

He came over to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to a door at the end of the hall and pushed me in. There was one bunk bed, a dresser, and a desk. Next to the bunk bed was a window that led to a fire escape.

He looked at me, "You get da top bunk," he said pointedly, "Oh and I'se suggest ya wake up about twenty minutes earlier den da otha's, bein dat you'se is a goil, at least anatomically."

I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto the bunk, "Is it alright I can sleep now?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Do what ya want, you'se don sellin." And with that he closed the door, leaving me alone.

My first day in Brooklyn was rough, and I couldn't help but think it only got worse from here.

So that was Chapter 3! Review Please! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spot had left me alone in his room,_ our_ room. I tried to go to sleep but found it increasing hard. The room was _scorching _hot. I was sweating like a horse underneath all my clothes.

I sat up from the bunk and looked around. I walked to the door, opened it and looked around. The coast was clear. I closed the door and opened the window. I grabbed the pillow off my bunk and climbed out the window. The breeze hit me and my curly hair blow behind me.

I sighed contently and looked up to the roof. I climbed cautiously up the fire escape and lifted myself up on to the roof. I stood there for a moment and examined my surroundings. Brooklyn may not have been the prettiest borough from the ground, but it looked absolutely _stunning_ from the roof tops.

The sunset illuminated on the river, and the black silhouette of the bridge was stunning.

I laid the pillow down on the roof top and place my head on it. The outdoor air was refreshing on my skin. I took off my shoes and tossed them to the side. Soon after resting my head, I fell asleep.

I was rudely awoken by a small round object flying in my rear. I hollered and sat up. The sun had set and it was totally dark on the roof top. I looked frantically around, and become worried.

I stood up and walked around, "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked in a shaky voice.

I heard a chuckle, and the sound of something whipping quickly past my head. I shrieked and looked around again. My eyes focused on a figure that leaned against the brick chimney.

I growled, "Conlon!" I called out, "What gives, eh?" I marched towards him.

He swung his slingshot around one finger and did not even bother to look at me. "Ya missed curfew. Thought ya left, den saw dat ya left the window open. I came up ta see ya sleepin, so I thought I'd wake ya," he said, a smirk visible on his face.

Saying I was upset was a understatement, "An' ya do dat by peltin' me with stones?" I exclaimed.

He scoffed, "Nah," he held up a small, velvet bag, "marbles," he smirked.

I smacked the bag out of his hands, "Yea? Well now I'se is gonna keep you up all night. It's too damn hot to sleep in that room of yoahs!" I yelled.

"Pick them up," Spot said calmly.

I scoffed, "No, why would I do dat?"

He got real close to my face, "Pick. Dem. Up," he said enunciating every word.

I gulped, but then smirked, "No. You pick dem up, dey is yoahs after all," I replied cockily

Just then, Spot grabbed me by the shoulders, turned us around, and he slammed me against the wall. "I is yoah leadah now, dat means you do _whatever_ I say. If I'se asked ya to jump, you'se say '_How high, my great leadah,'_ Got it?" He breathed heavily in my face before pulling back.

I reached down and grabbed the marbles, "Whadda you need dese foah anyways?" I asked. I was actually curious as to why he had marbles, did he play little kid games?

Spot looked at me before replying, "Every Brooklyn newsie needs ta know how ta use a slingshot."

I looked at him and pointed to the marbles, "Well, I don' know how ta use a slingshot. Are you'se gonna teach me?" I asked.

Spot looked at me. He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh. Not now, some uddah time, ya know, when I can actually stand ya presence."

I scowled at him, and he smirked. He took out his cane and tapped it on the ground mindlessly in front of him. He turned around and strolled to the edge of the roof, "Don' ya evah wish ya could jus jump sometimes? Ya know, end it all?" He asked.

I gasped at him, "No! Spot don' do it!"

He turned to me quickly and threw his arms out, "I wasn' thinkin about doin it! I was just making a statement, ya thick head," he face contorting in disgust.

I blushed, "Oh," I walked over next to him, "Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I jus died. Right now," I looked out to the city, "Maybe things would be bettah, maybe thing would be worse, but ya nevah know less ya been dere."

Spot nodded and looked out to the city, "It's gettin late, an if you'se wanna get up early, ya bettah head to sleep."

I made my way to the fire escape. I looked up and saw Spot still looking out to the city, "Spot? Ya coming?"

He looked at me, "I'se gonna stay up here a little longer," when I stayed, he rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, ya don' have ta be so clingy!" I blushed and looked down. He looked back out to the sky scape, "I'll down dere in ten to twenty minutes. Tops."

With that I descended the ladder of the fire escape. I crawled back into the window, leaving it open for fresh air, and for Spot. I plopped down on the bottom bunk, just below the window. I swung my feet over the side and pulled myself onto my bunk.

I laid back and realized I left my pillow on the roof. I groaned and leaned back uncomfortably. I shut my eyes.

I thought about what had happened on the roof. I saw a side of Spot Conlon I never thought I'd see, a slight sensitive side. Was that really Spot up there? I hope it was.

That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you like! REVIEW if you do please! Even review if you don't!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

REVIEW!

I woke up that morning with something covering my face. I internally panicked, but soon relaxed as I realized it was just my pillow. Wait… Didn't I leave my pillow outside last night? I peaked under my bunk and saw Spot Conlon sleeping peacefully.

A small smile emerged on my face as I realized he must've brought it down for me. I examined Spot for a moment; his longish, dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, his mouth was slightly agape, letting light snores out once and a while.

For once Spot Conlon looked _innocent_. But I put that aside. I'm sure the boogie man even looked peaceful in a slumber.

Quietly I swung my legs over the edge of my top bunk and hopped down, landing my feet silently on the wood floor below. I looked at Spot for a minute longer before slowly turning and quietly walking out of his room. I made my way past the bunkroom, the sound of snores assaulting my ears. The hall way was dark, and I had no clue what the time was.

I made my way to the washroom and shut the door quietly as I entered. I looked in the mirror and was absolutely horrified. I looked like a mess! In all my fifteen years of life I had never looked so gross.

My face was caked with dirt, and my hair was a rat's nest. Bags developed underneath my eyes, and I _smelt_ awful. I looked around the washroom and sighed as I caught sight of a pump and bucket for bathing.

I slowly pried the clothes off my body after I had pumped the water into the tub. I dipped my foot in and discovered it was intensely cold. Oh well.

Like ripping off a bandage, I plunged my whole body under the ice water. As I emerged a gasp escaped from my lips. It was _so_ cold!

I took the soap from next to the tub and lathered myself in it, washing the dirt and sweat off my body. I put the hair cleaner in the hair and rubbed it like crazy. Once I rinsed off I exited the tub and dumped it down the drain.

I pulled a towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I looked good, really good. I saw a razor and shaving cream next to me. I sighed. It was about time I tamed myself. I lathered my legs and pits in the shaving cream and quickly shaved the hair off of my. I ran my hand down my leg and sighed happily.

I felt so _good_. I put my clothes back on and ran a spare comb through my hair. I pulled it up in to a messy bun and once I declared myself good, I exited the washroom. I walked back into Spots room to see him just waking up.

He looked up to me and was surprised by my appearance, "See ya took me advice, huh Cross?" He asked, looking at me. I looked _nothing_ like he had seen me before.

I walked over to the bed as he rose pulled my shoes from under the bed, "Thanks fa bringin' me stuff back inside," I said gratefully.

"Yea, well if those got lost or ruined, you'd be walkin' round barefoot, so I figured I'd help ya dis once," he said pushing my thanks to the side.

I snatched my hat of the bed post. I put it snug on my head and left the room, leaving Spot to change.

I sat on the steps of the lodging house, waiting for Spot to exit. I heard the door opened, and was surprised when I didn't see spot.

It was a boy, about a year younger than me. He was tall and strong, but had a boyish face. He looked at me and smiled, "Hi there," he said.

I returned his smile, "Hi back"

The boy sat next to me and I looked at him with a questioning look, "Waiting for my selling partner," he said in perfect English. He extended his hand to me, "The names Sinker. They call me that because I can't swim," he admitted shamefully.

I chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Sara, but the _overlord_ calls me Cross. Says it's cuz I'se is always crossing me arms," I said.

He chuckled, "Well it's nice to meet you Sara-Cross."

"And a pleasuah meetin' you'se Sinker."

At that moment Spot opened the door and walked right between us, grabbing my arm in the process. "Hey! What was dat foah?"

Spot shrugged, "Cuz I'se don' wanna be late cuz ya too busy flirting," he said not looking back at me.

My jaw dropped at this accusation. "I was not flirting! Jus tawkin! Jus cuz I'se tawking ta a boy doesn' mean I was flirting!"

"Yea, yea, dat's what dey all say," he kept walking.

I exhaled and followed him to the Distribution Center. Spot once again bought two hundred papes.

I decided to challenge myself today and bought twenty five papes.

Spot looked at me like I was crazy "Ya can barely sell eleven papes! What makes ya think you'se can sell twenty five?"

I crossed my arms, "Because if I challenge myself I'se can do anything," I said.

Spot scoffed, "Who fed you dat crap?"

My face fell, "My faddah did, and it ain't crap, it's true, I'se'll show ya!"

With that I marched away, to my selling spot. I would do this. I would sell _all_ my papes. I knew I could do it.

End of Chapter 5! Please REVIEW! I beg of you people!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

REVIEW!

I placed my stack of papes on the floor next to me. I grabbed one paper and looked through the articles. Nothing. I decided today would be a good day to test out my acting skills.

I looked down the road at Spot who was selling three papes to an adult woman. Yuck, even _they_ are mesmerized by his _'charms_'

My eyes brightened up, realizing I could use his success to my advantage. I pulled my hat off my head and pulled my hair down. Ringlets of chocolate colored hair enveloped my shoulders and I put my head in my hands and made noises as if I was crying.

An older man sat next to me on the bench and put his hand on my upper back. I smirk into my palms. Hook, line and sinker.

"What's wrong darling?" I looked up to him with red eyes, I sniffled and wiped my face free of the false tears.

I sighed, "That boy down the street," I pointed at Spot, "He, he is just such a great seller, and I can't sell a pape foah me life." The man looked at Spot.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because he is smart and charming, he makes up lies about the head lines den sells dem anyway!" The man looked at me, "He told me if I'se wasn' able ta sell papes, I would starve."

The man smiled sympathetically at me, handing me a nickel, "Five papers, please," I smiled greatly at him, reached down and handed him the papes.

"Thank ya kindly sir! Ya have no idea what ya did foah me!" I called as he left. To my luck, other people had seen my escapade and came to buy papes from me.

In just an hours time I had sold all my papes and turned to see Spot finish too. He made his way towards me and smirked, "How many papes ya got left? Twenty foah?"

I gave a sarcastic smile, "Actually, I jus finished sellin, so if ya wouldn' mind, let's go out ta lunch.

Spot's eyes widened in surprise , "I'se impressed," I smiled, "I'se impressed dat you'se was able ta sell twenty five papes in the same amount of time it took me ta sell two hundred," my face fell, "Congrats," he smirked meanly.

I scowled as I marched in the direction of the diner, Spot strolled slowly behind me.

Once we reached the diner, I spotted Sinker sitting at a table with three other newsies. He saw me and smiled brightly. He waved for me to some join him and I complied with a smile.

"Cross! How was your day, if I may ask?" He asked, scooting over to make room for me to with him.

"Me day was fine thank ya, and how was yoah's?" I asked, actually caring for his reply.

"It's better now that I know you had a good day," I blushed as he said this, "Cross, this is Jumper," he pointed to a short, Italian looking boy who tipped his hat with a smile, "That is Indy," He pointed to a boy, who looked older than me with light brown hair and he shook my hand, "And that is Phantom," the boy was pale white with black hair and dark eyes. He didn't do anything to greet me, just stared.

I had the feeling I was being watched, so I looked over my shoulder and saw Spot staring holes in the back of my head through the corners of my eyes. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics. Why did he care anyways?

I brushed my thoughts aside and looked at Sinker, "The waiter will come with our food in no time, this place has fast service," he assured me with a smile.

I sighed inwardly. Smiles were so much warmer then smirks were.

Sinker was right; the waiter came with our food in only a few minutes. I ordered a hotdog, fries and a soda. As soon as he set it down in front of me, I dug in ferociously. I was _so_ hungry, and the food tasted even better knowing that it was rightfully earned.

Once I finished I leaned back and laughed as boys stared at me with surprised looks. "How does she fit dat much in her mouf?" Asked Jumper.

I laughed, "I don' know, I'se guess I was jus so hungry," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Cross!" I heard my name being called. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I looked behind me and saw Spot standing at the door. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well? Get ovah heah! We'se leavin'," he said.

"Can't I jus go wid Sinker and dem?" I asked crossing my arms. Whoa, maybe I do _do_ that a lot.

"No, cuz we'se going some wheah, you and me," he said.

I looked over at Sinker and he smiled and motioned for me to go. I got up and walked over to Spot, "Wheah we goin'? " I asked in a hurried, annoyed voice.

Spot just ignored me and kept walking. He strode about ten steps ahead of me and I followed him. I was sick of being his little pet.

Spot made a turn down a dock and I followed him. I looked around confused then focused on Spots back.

Me made it to the end of the dock and I looked at Spot, "What are we heah foah?"

He smirked at me and took off his shirt, "We'se goin' swimmin'."

End of Chapter 6! Please Review! AHHH!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Review!

I looked at Spot like he was crazy. "Ya took me away from me friends jus ta go swimmin'?" I asked

He looked at me as he un tucked his undershirt from his breeches, "Well I'se figurah'd dat you'se would be more comfortable swimmin' wid out da otha boys around ta see ya," he said smirking at me.

I looked at him with an awed expressed. I crossed my arms and scowled, "An' what makes ya think I would like ta go swimmin when you'se is around? Hmm?" I asked.

"Would ya like ta go swimmin' wid Phantom?" He said sarcastically.

"No," I said silently as I looked down at the dock, kicking pebbles that were in front of me.

"How about Sinkah? Oh right, he can't even swim," Spot said meanly towards me, as he sat on a crate and undid his boots.

"Alright, alright I'se undahstand. But one problem, I don' got anything ta swim in, and I can't exactly go topless," I said as matter-of-fact-ly.

Spot groaned and tossed me his undershirt, "Wear dat. You'se got bloomahs, right?" He asked seriously.

I blushed and muttered, "Yea."

"So now it ain't a problem," and with that he took off his pants and dove into the water.

He came up and looked at me; I was still holding the shirt and standing on the dock. He rolled his eyes, "Get changed behind da crates, will ya."

I nodded and disappeared behind the crates. I stripped myself of my boots, pants, and shirt. I felt utterly exposed, even though I knew no one was there. I quickly threw on Spots oversized undershirt. I didn't bother going back to the other side, so I dove off this side of the dock.

The water was cold, yet refreshing. When my head broke surface, I gasped for air. How deep was this water?

"Spot?" I called out. No answer came. "Spot?" I called again, getting worried, "Spo-" I was cut short when I was pulled underwater. I gasped in the salt water and tried to swim to the surface.

Eventually I was released, and swam like hell to get to the surface. I gasped and coughed up water. I chocked a bit before actually breathing in air. I looked around angrily and found Spot swimming under the dock, looking at me laughing.

I plunged myself underwater and swam over to Spot. He couldn't see me that was for sure. I came up silently behind him. He was faced the other way. I placed my hands on his head and pushed him under. He came up and grabbed me. He splashed my face, and I leaned back against a dock post.

Spot closed me in and I splashed him. We laughed and the most random thing occurs.

We kissed. Spot and I _kissed_.

He came in and caught my lips in a soft kiss. I was surprised, but Spot seemed more so. He stuttered before say quietly, "Sorry," I nodded, "We should be gettin out anyways. Da othas will be heah soon."

I nodded again. We both exited the water and got changed on opposite sides of the crate. When I went to hand Spot his undershirt, I saw he was not there.

I was furious, but most of all scared. I was soaking wet and my clothes were now partly see through. I couldn't stay here and wait for the others to come, and I didn't know my way home from here. I sighed.

I guess I would have to play the guessing game on my way back to the lodging house.

End of chapter 7! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'se is feeling in a Brooklyn-y mood head, so I'se'll through ya a bone and update.

I threw Spots soaking wet, oversized tee shirt over my shirt to provide more coverage. I peaked my head out from behind the crate and looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. Nope.

I emerged from behind the tower of crates and slyly mad my way up the dock. Once I reached the end of the dock I sighed. I had no clue where I was. I had three options, go left, go right, or go straight into an alley. It was a hard choice but eventually I chose to go left.

I strolled calmly down the street, my right hand in my pocket, my left hand holding my hat. I whistled a made up tune and walked further in the seemingly never ending street.

Bystanders gave me odd looks as I walked down the street, leaving river in my path, but I brushed them aside. I made a right turn and collided with a brick wall. My hand flew to my head, and my other to my rear.

Turns out, it wasn't a wall, because last I checked, walls do not ask if you are okay, and then help you off the ground. I looked up at the person, and then chuckled at this realization. Sinker.

"You okay Cross?" He asked, extending his hand to hoist me off the floor, chuckling in the process.

"Yea, jus feels like I'se has been hit by a brick wall is all," I replied, giving him a coy smile.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa there seems like some_one_ is sadly mistaken. _You_ happened to run into the wall, not visa-versa."

I looked down and laughed. "What are you still doing here anyways? Why are you walking around Brooklyn alone?" He asked.

I sighed, "Cuz dat jackass ditched my at da docks. Oh an' by jackass, I mean Spot, if you'se didn' catch my flow," I said with a scowl.

Sinkers eyes widened, "He left you alone? At the docks?"

I nodded. "And I'se don' even know my way back to the lodgin' house from heah," I said angrily, a hint of sadness in my voice.

Sinker didn't notice. He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well I was heading back to the house anyways, so I _guess_ you can come with me," he said with a smile.

"Where are da othas? Why is you'se alone?" I asked.

He smiled, took the hat off his head and ran his fingers through his brown hair, "They went to the dock. I'm sure you understand why I decided against going."

I nodded and kept walking. Eventually we reached the lodging house, and Sinker opened the door for me.

We walked up the stairs and as I was about to pass the bunkroom, Sinker grabbed me softly by the shoulder, "Come in the bunkroom with me," he said innocently.

I gave him a skeptical look, "I don' know Sinkah."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Not to do anything like _that_. Just to play cards or something until the others get back," he replied.

I sighed and smiled, "Okay, but jus ta play cards. Nuttin' else, ya Casanova, you," I said jokingly.

He laughed and walked with me into the bunkroom. I sat on his bed and he knelt on the floor next to me. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out a tin box. He put it on the bed and dropped down next to it.

"This is where I keep all my things," he said, "everything I currently own but the clothes on my back are in this box."

I nodded and looked at him. He opened the box and pulled out a deck of old cards. He looked and my and smiled, "Do you know how to play poker?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "No, nevah loirned it," I said truthfully.

"Well then, let me be the one to teach you, please," he said, dealing me out cards.

It took twenty minutes before I was beating him at his own game. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well, that's just embarrassing, isn't it?"

I laughed, "Maybe not, I was always a fast learner."

I quieted down and Sinker and I just looked at each other. I looked down and was surprised at what happened next.

Sinker swooped down and caught my lips in a calm kiss. I shut my eyes and moaned. Lifting my hands to his broad shoulders, I pushed him away softly.

"Sinkah, I can't do this. I'se sorry if I led ya on in anyway, but I only want ta be ya friend. Okay?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed, "No I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for of my, and I hope you can forgive me," he said looking down into his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "Ahcourse I fahgive ya, you'se da best friend I'se evah had!" I paused and looked at the slightly open door, "But I think fa now if I leave."

He nodded, and I exited the bunkroom and shut the door, and was face to face with my worst fear. Spot Conlon.

"So it's Sinkah now, huh?" He asked calmly, but I could sense his anger.

"No, what makes ya say dat?" I inquired, implying that he had been eavesdropping.

"Ya had the door wide open, and the whole world could see ya and Sinkah lockin' lips!" He growled, his face close to mine.

"I don' like Sinkah da way ya think," I said calmly, my eyes closed.

"Yea right, and I'se is a wealthy newsie," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Anger built up inside of me. "And so what if I was wid Sinkah? It would be my choice, not yoahs. I am not yoah little pet, ya know," I said quickly.

He growled and turned his back to me. His body was tense and he took his cane out of his belt loop. He began walking towards our room.

"Why would ya care anyways? Hmm? Why would dat be?" I interrogated. Why was Spot acting like this today?

He turned around, his face red, "I think it'd be best if ya found a different place ta sleep foah da night. Anywhere but heah," he said calmly.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You hoid me," he said louder, "I think I'd be best if ya jus left. Foah tonight at least."

A tear went down my cheek and I sniffled. I wiped my face and looked at him, "Fine," I growled, "But I can't promise I'se'll be back tomorrah." I said.

With that I turned my back and left, I passed boys entering the lodging house, just making curfew.

I left the house and tears poured down my face. I entered the darkness of a night in Brooklyn. I don't know where I would sleep, but I knew something bad would happen. I just could tell tonight would not end well.

End of Chapter 8!

Sooo what do ya think? SpotXCross or SinkerXCross, who do you like better?

Personally, I like SpotXCross, but that's just me. Soooo REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sniffled as I wiped stray tears from my sodden eyes. Why did he kick me out? What did I do to deserve this? It was not like I jumped on Sinker and tried to have his babies!

I walked about a block away from the lodging house and the air was chilled. I had found a pile out crates outside a restaurant and thought I would sleep behind those for the night.

It was not like I had never slept outside, actually most of my life I spent living outside. In Queens and on Long Island, but never, _never_ had I dared to sleep in Brooklyn. It was too dark, mean and dangerous.

Guess I was going to take my chances this night. I found some pieces of newspaper around and used them as a pillow.

I took this time to think about my past. My father left my mother and older brother when we were kids. I was three and he was eleven. He left us no money, no home, and no support. I thought I was going to die, but I was lucky.

My mother had given my brother and I every scrap of food she had ever found and in two years time, she died. Just didn't wake up one morning. I was now five and my brother thirteen. I went to sleep one night in an alley on Long Island, and when I woke up, he was gone. He up and left, no note, no nothing. Just like my dad.

Ever since, I've had my ins and outs of orphanages and living on the streets. Now that I think about it, my life has all been a waste of time and commitment.

I am a failure.

I laid behind the crates in the alley at the side of the store, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and rolled over.

What I heard next made me want to die, "Well, well, what's a sweet young thing like you'se doing out heah alone on a fine night like dis?" Questioned a man. He looked drunk, but strong and tall. He would easily over power me.

I decided to try to play it cool and sat up, "Ya know, jus' tryin' ta find somewheah ta sleep," I said in a shakier voice than I hoped.

The man stepped closer, "In an alley? I dun' know, seems a lil' dangerous," he this time much closer to me.

I shot up and backed against the wall, "Don' hurt me!" I pleaded, "I'se is havin' a hard day, I jus wanna go ta sleep," I was now practically crying.

"But I wantcha ta come play wid me, even if I have to make ya," he growled. Just then he jumped at me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to kick against him but he had my legs pinned down with his knees. That's when I heard it. The scariest thing I heard in my life. The flick of a switch blade.

He pressed it to my neck and I lifted my chin up as high as I could in order to avoid being nicked by the blade. He growled, "Get on da ground."

I didn't comply. I saw the bluff in his eyes with the knife. Thank God for Sinker. If he had never taught me poker, I wouldn't have known. "No," I said defiantly.

He growled and snapped the switch blade closed. He grabbed me by the hair and harshly yanked me to the floor. I yelped in pain, and then clutched my head as it bound hard off the floor.

My vision blurred and I decided to give up. Was it really worth the fight anymore? I laid on the floor, expecting him to jump me but it never came.

I heard a knock, like a big rock thrown at a door, and looked up blurrily. The last thing I saw before I blanked out was the second most surprising sight in my life.

Spot Conlon.

End of chapter 9!

I know it's short, but I hoped you like it! Please keep reading and Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Review guys, please.

I woke up in my bunk with a major headache. It was either very late at night or early morning. Sitting up I looked around the room for Spot, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I hoisted myself up off the bunk and dropped carefully on the floor. I peeked at his bunk to see if he was the there. Nope.

Where was he? I had to thank him for saving my life. I left the bedroom and look both ways down the hall. Not there either.

I sighed and walked towards the bunkroom. I looked in. It must be late, because the room was filled with boys and snores. "Spot?" I whispered quietly. I tip-toed into the room, looking at each and every bunk. Top and bottom, top and bottom. Not there either.

If he was not in our room, the hallway or the bunkroom there was only one other place he could be. The washroom. I quietly left the bunkroom shutting the door behind me as I exited. I looked across the hall and smirked as I saw it closed, and a small, flickering light peaked from beneath the door. Bingo.

As I was about to go into it the door pulled open and I collided with Spots chest. Yeesh, I have got to stop doing that. I looked up at him and he avoided eye contact with me. He was holding a bowl of water and a rag.

"Whadda you'se doing outta bed?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Why? Am I broken? Can I not walk or something?" I asked, adding a little humor to the tension.

He then stared at me, and I wish he had not. His eyes were cold and mean, and I think I saw a bit of worry somewhere. "You think dis is a joke? Do ya find bein' attacked in a damn alley amusing?" He said with a scowl.

"No, actually I'se don'. But I wouldn' have been out there if ya hadn't kicked me out," I said slightly raising my voice.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as he pushed past me. I grabbed his upper arm softly, and he didn't protest, "Spot, why do ya always walk away from me? Why can't you and I jus have a normal conversation?" I asked softly.

He shrugged his arm out of my grasped and took two steps away from me. He looked over his shoulder, "Because you and I, Cross, we ain't normal people," he said before entering his bedroom.

I followed after him and went inside. I leaned against the doorframe, my arms crossed and my chin high. "What are those for?" I asked referring to the water and rag.

He looked at me with softer eyes, "I was gonna wet ya head, ya know if ya gotta fever or something from the fall ya took," he said.

I nodded and chewed the inside of my cheek, "About dat Spot, thank ya, ya know for protecting me an all," I said softly.

"It was nothing," he said sitting down on his bunk, undoing his shoes.

"No Spot, it was something, you saved me life," I said meekly.

"It wasn't anything important," he shrugged it shrugged it off again.

"Why do ya always act like nothing is important to ya? Huh? Ya know Spot, I think ya have some deep seeded issues," I said, pushing my self of the wall I walked over to Spot.

I refused to look me in the eye again. I threw my hands up in surrender and leaned against they dresser, "Why were ya out there?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "I followed ya. I don' know why so don' ask me, but I felt bad fa kickin' ya out. I didn' follow ya immediately aftah ya left, and when I came to see ya being attacked I," he paused, "I don' know I felt like I had ta protect ya."

I looked to the ground, "Well thank you Spot," I said as I headed for the door.

"Wheah ya goin' Cross?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Ya asked me ta leave before so I'se is leavin'," I said simply.

He stood from his bed, "Cross, ya can stay; I was jus upset dat you'se was kissing Sinker when no one was around. Stay," he said.

I sighed and turned around. "I don' know if I can Spot. I don' know if I can, or even want ta be a Brooklyn newsie anymore," I said, "I think it'd be da best foah all of us if I jus left," I said walking closer to the door.

Just then Spot caught me off guard by grabbing my shoulder, turning me around and catching me in a tight kiss. My body tensed, but quickly relaxed and moved in motion with each other. He pulled back and smirked, "I hope ya know dat don' mean we'se a couple."

I rolled my eyes and smirked right back, "Good, cuz I don' know if I could handle bein' Spot Conlon's goil," I laughed and for once, think I saw Spot smile.

A real _genuine_ smile.

End of Chapter 10! Ahhh!

Tenth chapter mark! Yay! Review please! Tell me what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

After Spot kissed me, I walked over to my bunk and climbed on. He looked at me and gave his famous smirk, "My kiss swayed ya choice, I see," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, ahcourse it did. Ya charms ovah whelm me," I said sarcastically as I laid back, putting my hands behind my head.

"I was serious though, bout you and me. We ain't a couple jus cuz we kissed, it didn' mean nothing," he said.

I pulled the covers over my legs and rolled my eyes, "Yea Spot. I know, not like I'd want ta be ya goil anyways," I said lazily.

"Yea, yea. Whateva ya say, Cross. You know ya want me," he said as he climbed onto his bed.

I didn't reply to his statement, and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

My shoulder was being shook and I pried my eyes open to see the offender. Spot.

"Cross! Get ya lazy ass up, ya bum! We ain't got all day, and since I'se gotta sell wid you again we will definitely need da time," he said as he slapped my back a few times.

"A'right, a'right, I'se is up! And will ya stop dat? I'se ain't ya punching bag ya know," I said pushing myself into sitting position and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, narrowly missing Spots big head. Damn.

"Watch out will ya! Ya almost knocked my head clear off!" He said angrily, jumping down and pushing his cane through his belt loop.

"Whatta shame," I said with a sour scowl before jumping down off the bed.

"Ya got up late, so ya don' have time foah a bath, even though ya desperately need one," he said meanly.

My jaw hung open in insult, "Ya, well look whose tawking!" I said.

He smirked at me, "Actually, I jus' bathed, a few minutes ago," he said looking at me with a false grin.

I groaned and looked over at him. "Would ya get out? I'se gotta change!" I said, making a shooing gesture.

"Ya lucky you'se a goil, or else I'd've soaked ya so hard foah ordering me around," he said sourly before leaving.

"Wonder why he's got his bloomahs in a twist today," I said quietly to myself.

I combed my hair and put it neatly in two French braids before putting on my hat. I laced up my boots and left the room. I walked down the stairs and saw Sinker standing in the lobby of the lodging house.

"Heyya Sinkah, Whatta ya still doin' heah?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "My partner is ill so I plan on sticking it out for today," he said.

I shook my head, "No, no you don' wanna do dat. Doin' something dat stupid could wind up wid ya starvin'," I said looking at him.

"Will you sell with me then? I cannot sell by myself," he said looking at me.

I looked out the window at Spot who was sitting on the steps waiting for me. He was selling by himself before I came, he can do it now right? " Sure, why not?" I said.

He smiled, but I put my hand up, "But no funny business today, got it? Or else I'se'll have ta knock ya teef loose, undahstood?"

He laughed, "Whatever you say goes," he said as he opened the door for me.

I gulped as I looked at Spot's hunched back. He heard the door open and turned around to look at me, standing up as he saw me. "Finally, ya took fahevah! Are ya gainin' weight or something? Cuz ya seem much slowah den usual and even den you'se is pretty slow," he said meanly.

I pursed my lips and looked to the side, "Actually, I'se is sellin' wid Sinkah today, he has no partnah and asked if I could sell wid him," Spots eyes instantly became ice, "I said yes cuz I figurah'd dat since you'se sell papes jus' fine by yaself, you'se'd do even bettah widout me," I finished off quickly.

Spot stepped up the steps and stood next to me, "Is dat so?" He asked, and I heard Sinker gulp.

I crossed my arms and rolled eyes, "Yea, dat's so," I said as-matter-of-fact-ly.

Spot looked at Sinker who refused to return the eye contact, "Fine den, I'se'll see you too at lunch," and with that he left.

Sinker and I both shared confused looks before shrugging and walking to the Distribution Center. I only got twenty papes today, figuring as Spot wasn't there to use, and Sinker got fifty.

We walked two and a half blocks over to the street where the diner was and began selling.

"Wow, this spot is poifect!" I exclaimed as I handed a man two papes, "Lot's a dimwitted costumahs, _and_ it's right by the dinah!" I smiled over to Sinker.

I found it hilarious that the two of was were practically next to each other and were still able to sell out papes in record times. It was around noon when we finished, and we walked to the diner.

Sinker walked up to the waitress and smiled a toothy grin, "A table for five please," he asked kindly.

I tugged on Sinker's shirt and he gave me a questioning look, "Five?" I asked.

He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders as he led me to the table, "You, and me, Jumper, Indy and Phantom."

"Oh," I said, "I'se don' mean ta be rude, but why is you guy's friend's wid Phantom? He seems, I don' know, jus' not normal," I asked slowly.

He chuckled, "We aren't. He just comes and sits with us anyways. No one knows anything about him, he is the shadiest person in the whole group," he said as we sat down.

The waitress placed five menus at our table and we waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey there Sinkah!" Said Indy as he sat at the booth, removing his hat, "G'day ta you Miss Cross," he said tipping an imaginary hat at me.

I smiled, "Indy," I looked around, "Wheah's Jumpah?"

He began to laugh, "Right there," he said pointing to the short Italian who just entered the restaurant.

He sat down, "Boys," he greeted, "Cross," he smiled at me to which I kindly returned.

Sinker looked around, "Where is Phantom? He's not coming today?" He asked curiously.

Jumpah waved his hand and scrunched his face, "Nah, not tahday. He's probably eatin' some dead rat in an alley or something," he said.

We all laughed. The waitress came around and took our orders. I ordered a turkey club and a soda, I was so hungry.

I heard the door open and the sound of Spot's voice invaded my ears. I did not only hear Spot's voice, but also that of a girl. I turned around so quickly I could have snapped my neck.

She was short, shorter than me and blonde. Her hair was curled and her face was caked in disgusting makeup. She wore a hoity-toity blue dress and was draped in Spot's arm.

He told her some joke and she laughed obnoxiously. Spot saw me looking and gave me a malicious wink.

I wiped back around and scowled. I looked at the boys who all gave me odd looks.

I frowned, "I'm leavin' tell da waitress ta put me food in a doggy bag, here's me coins," I said slamming them down on the table in front of Sinker.

I walked out the door and heard Spot's voice followed by obnoxious laughter.

I walked from the diner to the docks. I seriously need to cool off.

Once I reached the end of the Brooklyn Newsies Docks, I went behind the crates. I didn't want to get my clothes soaked so I did the only thing I could. I took them _all_ off.

I felt free, but chose not to stay on land for too long in fear of someone seeing me. I jumped in the water and felt exhilarated.

I was skinny-dipping, _in the East River!_

End of Chapter!

Yeesh, that was the longest chapter yet! Feels good to be writing this at 11:30 at night when everyone else in my house is asleep. Yawn. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The water enveloped my body, caressing my skin and flowing through my unbraided hair. I swam up to the surface and gasped for air. The oxygen entered my lungs sweetly as I breathed in and out rhythmically.

I reached both my hands to my head and pushed my soaking wet hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and looked around, no one was insight.

I had never felt so free before in my life. I dunked my head underwater and stayed there for a moment.

It was so peaceful. I could hear the small waves over my head, and the water surrounded my entire body. I wish I could stay here forever, but alas, my lungs soon burned for sweet air and I emerged once again for air.

I opened my eyes and gasped. What was that? I though as I saw a figure walk on the other side of the crates. The sunset made it hard for me to be clear, but I could tell the silhouette was that of a person, a boy to be exact.

I let out a sigh of relief, realizing it was probably just Spot. Then I gasped. I was _naked._

The figure rounded the crates and looked down at my clothes. He looked out to the water and spotted me.

"Spot?" I called out.

"No," a deep voice replied, one I had never heard in my life. I was instantly frightened.

"Who are you?" I asked in a strong voice, but on the inside I cowered.

The figure just stared at me for a moment, "Phantom," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief, but immediately sucked it back in, "Whadda ya want?" I asked.

"I was looking for you," he said without an accent.

"Why?"

"Come out here, I have to talk to you about something," he said in a serious tone.

I blushed and swam over to the docks, "I can't exactly do dat at da moment," I said looking down at the water.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, um, ya see," I paused, "I was stupid and decided ta go in the river."

"And?" He questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I'se is skinny-dippin," I blurted out.

He looked slightly taken aback, "Oh, well. I guess I'll just tell you from here," he said deeply.

I gave him a questioning look and motioned with one hand for him to continue, "I'm here to warn you," he said, "about Sinker."

My eyes widened, "What could ya have ta stay ta warn me about? His ovahwhelming kindness?" I said sarcastically.

"Let me finish before you start making obnoxious comments," he said meanly, "He's a spy, from Midtown. I wouldn't trust him if I were you. Don't get too close him, or you'll regret it," he said seriously.

I was amazed, my mouth hung open. Why was Phantom here, telling me lies about Sinker? Oh right, he's nuts. "Ya know, ya betta shut ya mouf before ya spread a rumor to da wrong person and dey soak ya," I growled.

"Think what you want," he said before turning and walking away from the edge of the dock. He stopped before he rounded the crates and turned back to me, "but when he betrays you, and all of us, you can bet your sorry ass I'll be telling you I told you so," he said meanly, leaving me alone in the water.

I got out after I was sure he was gone and dressed as fast as possible.

I walked down the long dock, passing newsies who were just arriving to take a dip. I passed Spot who was now alone.

"Cross," he said shortly as I passed. I ignored him, not even giving a second glance as I passed him.

He must have followed me, because after I passed him, I heard footsteps following me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"You'se okay Cross?" he asked shortly, as if he didn't care, but something in his eyes told me otherwise.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, "Yea, I'se fine," I lied before turning and walking away. I could hear that Spot hesitated to follow after me, but chose against it, walking the opposite way.

I walked back towards the lodging house, all the while thinking about what Phantom said.

Could Sinker really be a spy? For Midtown?

No, I concluded, it was impossible that he would lie. In fact, I decided then and there that it was Phantom, not Sinker, that was the spy, if anyone.

I made my way back to the Newsboy's LH and yawned loudly. I had a long day, and figured I should just go to bed.

No one was home, and I walked up the stairs and passed the bunkroom door. It was slightly ajar and I peeked in, seeing Sinker sitting on his bed with his tin box open.

I squinted trying to read the box and covered my mouth to muffle a gasp. The side of the box said 'Midtown.'

I brushed the thoughts of his possible betrayal aside. I mean, he could just have a box that read that.

I yawned audibly again and walked to my and Spot's room. I shook my hair dry and took off my breeches and shirt, as well as my shoes.

I climbed into bed, and the last thing I thought about before falling asleep was Sinker.

End of Chapter!

Please REVIEW! I know there isn't any action in this chapter, I'm sorry, it's a filler chapter, what are ya gonna do?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of obnoxious giggle and a masculine voice. I raised my head and looked over the edge of my bunk.

I saw Spot; he had his arm around the blonde girl's shoulders. She was the same ugly chick from before. All of the sudden she jumped him and they started to kiss crazily, still not knowing my presence.

I felt a tightening feeling around my heart, and I sat up, "Sorry ta interrupt, but dere _are_ othah people who live in dis house," I said annoyed at the fact they were so careless.

The girl gasped and grabbed Spots hand but he shrugged her away. He looked up at me with narrowed, icy eyes. "Dat didn' stop you from jumpin' Sinkah da othah day," he said, leaning against the dresser.

I clenched my jaw and looked straight at him. "Foah the hundredth time, Conlon, I didn' kiss da bummah! He kissed me and I told him ta stop and he did! Can't ya jus' get ovah dat? You'se is acting like freakin' child!" I cried out. I swung my legs over the bed and jumped off the top bunk.

I walked right up to him and got in his face, "Grow up, Spot," I said, looking over at the girl, who looked like she was feeling painfully awkward in this whole situation.

I grinned falsely at the two of them as I stepped back. I grabbed my blanket and pillows and threw open the window. I looked back at the two, "You two have fun," I said sarcastically as I slammed the window shut.

A lone tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away. There was no use in crying. I looked back in the window to see Spot speaking with the girl. I huffed angrily and quickly made my way up the rickety steps of the fire escape.

I hoisted my body up on to the roof and I couldn't contain myself anymore. I cried, hardly. I didn't want anyone to hear me, so I put the pillow to my face and muffled my cries of agony.

Why was I crying? Why did I care so much about what Spot did with this other girl? All these questions came into my head unanswered. I walked across the roof and sat on the edge, my legs hanging over.

I looked down. A three story drop. I looked out to the city, and sniffled as I wiped my last tears away from my welled up eyes. Though it did not seem like it to most, but I was dangerously closer to death right now. One bad move and I would fall and die. Everything I did and worked for would be over and the world we be down one more street rat.

Would it matter if I died right now? In a way, all of us are in the process of dying. From the moment you are born to the day before you die, you are dying. Second by second you get closer to death, so why not end it now.

I sighed. I didn't have the guts to do it, and with my luck, the fall would not kill me, simply break every bone in my body and I would live like a vegetable for the rest of my days.

I pushed myself back onto the roof and grabbed my blanket and pillow. I guess I would sleep out here for the night. I shut my eyes and relaxed.

I imagined myself in the middle of the sea, rocking in the waves and floating gently on my back. All of a sudden a wave breaks on me, drowning my immediately.

My eyes shot open as I heard something tapping on the ground next to me. I peeked back over my shoulder and saw it was a black cane. _Spot_.

I looked away from him, "Whadda ya want?" I asked softly.

I heard him sigh, "I'se wanted to say I'se is sorry. Ya know about how I has been actin' lately."

I sat up as I heard him walking over to the edge and sitting where I previously occupied. I got up and walked over to him, plopping down about a foot away from him.

I looked him in the eye, "It's a'right Spot," I said softly.

He caressed my face, "Has you been cryin' Cross?" He asked moving closer to my face to inspect my red eyes.

I looked away, "No," I lied as I looked into my hands.

I felt his index finger slip on the side of my cheek, turning my face towards his. "I'se sorry I do this to ya Cross," he said, now looking away, "I don' know what makes me like dis, it's jus' who I am," he said looking out to the city.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I feared it would fall out. I reached both my hands up to his face, turned it towards me and did the most spontaneous thing I have ever done. I kissed him.

At first he was unmoving beneath my lips, but he gave in and put his arm around my back, my hand rested on his shoulder.

It was the second most peaceful moment I had ever experienced in my life. The city was quiet as our lips and tongues danced, and the moon shone beautifully over the river. The silhouette of the bridge in the background created the perfect environment.

We pulled back and I looked up at Spot.

He smirked down at me. "You'se a pretty cool goil, ya know dat Cross?" He asked me.

I blushed and looked at him, "And you'se a pretty cool guy yaself, did ya know dat?" I asked in return.

Spot laid back, his hands behind his head and his eyes shut peacefully, "Yea, I've hoird dat's da word about me in New Yoik," he said with a sigh.

I laid back next to him, about a foot away, my eyes shut and my entwined fingers rested on top of my waist, "Da othah word I hoird about you is dat you'se da biggest joik in all a New Yoik, but dat's just a rumor, ain't dat right?" I asked sarcastically.

He made a noise of agreement and we laughed silently.

In about ten minutes, I had fallen asleep, not two feet away from the infamous Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies.

End of Chapter! Tada!

So what do you guys think? So far what is your favorite chapter and scene of the story? Leave your answers in the reviews or message me! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up to sun shining brightly through lidded eyes. I pried my eyes open a bit at was taken aback when I realized I had fallen a sleep on the roof of the lodging house.

I sighed, thinking about how my back would hurt during the day.

I attempted to get up was confused by the weight that draped across my waist. My eyes widened as I realized it was an arm, not just any arm, a _male_ arm.

I was further shocked as I felt my back pressed against a hard form, and a pair of knees on the back of mine.

I thought back to last night, and the kiss. I looked over my shoulder and saw Spot asleep next to me. We were _spooning_.

Oh, how awkward this moment was for me.

I laid their for a moment, stiff as a board before wriggling out of his grasp, knowing this was the best choice. The situation would be much more awkward if he had wakened up with me in his arms, while I was wide awake.

I walked across the roof slowly towards the fire escape. Once I made it there I looked back towards Spot who was still asleep. I felt bad for leaving him there, but didn't go back to him.

I crawled into the window and fell upon Spot's bunk. I ducked and swung my legs over the side of his bed.

I walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror. Eh, I looked hideous. My hair was knotted, and my clothes were a mess.

I looked around tucking my hair behind my ears before opening Spot's dresser. He had three extra outfits. He wouldn't mind if I borrowed one, would he?

I shrugged and grabbed a plain, dark blue shirt, black pants and pink suspenders. Pink? Oh well, I'm sure he can pull it off in his own way.

I walked out of the room headed towards the washroom, passing the bunkroom in the process. It was empty.

Well, I guess I had gotten up late. I entered the washroom and prepared a bath for myself. Once I got out I combed my hair and put on Spot's clothes.

His clothes were big on me. I rolled up the shirt's sleeves and the bottoms of the black pants. I put my hair in one braid and exited the washroom. I carried my clothes into Spot's room and was met by him buttoning up his shirt.

He smirked, "Ah, so dat's wheah my clothes went," he said. "Though I think they'se too big on ya."

"Yea, yea, well ya can't expect me ta wear dese clothes for da rest of me life, can ya?" I asked holding up the mess of clothes.

He simply smirked, and finished buttoning up his shirt, "Did ya enjoyed the show," he asked cockily.

I blushed, "I didn' come in heah ta watch you change," I said, my hands placed on my hips, "Jus' ta get my hat," I said reaching for my gray hat off the bed post.

I was stopped by Spot who slide himself in between me and the bed, "What's da big idea?" I asked in frustrated tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Ya ain't sellin' tahday," he said.

My jaw dropped, "An' why not?" I asked.

He smirked, "You'se is goin ta Hattan tahday, ta see Medda," he said toying with his hat.

I raised my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Medda, she owns da place we'se having Newsie Night at. She's also a good friend of Cowboy and meself."

"And why, exactly, is I goin there instead a sellin?"

"Because tonight is ya first Newsie Night, and it's sorta a formal event," he said placing his hat on his head, "And figuring ya don' have anything nice," I scowled, "I took it upon meself ta ask Medda ta help ya out."

"But I don' know wheah dis place is," I said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, crossing my arms.

Spot rolled his eyes, "Ya really are thick in the head, aren't ya?"

I quirked my eyebrow in question.

Spot made a noise of impatience, "Who da think is gonna take ya dere?"

I blushed in embarrassment and looked to the floor, "Oh," I said.

"Ya, oh. Ya know, sometimes I wonder about you Cross. Sometimes I wonder."

Spot and I walked out of the lodging house into the fresh morning air. I breathed it in deeply as we walked down the busy street.

We made it to the bridge, and when we got onto it, neither of us knew it would be a walk we would never forget.

Dun dun dun…..

End of this Chapter.

Tell me what ya think and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spot and I laughed as he told me about what happened during former Newsie Nights at Medda's. He told me about the Newsie rally and how they were ambushed, he told me how Race once got so drunk he jumped onto the stage and sang with Medda.

We were almost off the bridge when Spot stopped laughing. He whipped out his cane and put it in front of me, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Hey! What's the-" I was cut of when Spot pressed his hand to my mouth silencing me.

He had a scowl on his face, meaner than I had ever seen before. He pushed me to the side of the bridge behind a plat form.

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand up, prying his hand off my mouth. He peeked around the corner from the platform.

"Spot?" I said in a hushed voice.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him, he pointed his finger out and I followed it with my eyes.

"Is dat Sinkah?" I asked.

Spot made a noise of confirmation. I looked closer and noticed him talking to another boy. He looked about two years older than me, the same age as Spot. He was strong and tall, but from I could tell was not very attractive.

"So? He's tawking ta 'is friend. I tawk ta you all da time," I said shrugging his hand off my arm.

Spot looked at me, "Foirst of all, you and me ain't friends, jus' two newsies dealin' wid each othah's existence," I scowled at him, "Second of all, dat's not jus any newsie," I raised my eyebrows, "Dat's Smooth."

I crinkled my face, "Who?"

"Smooth is da leadah of Midtown," he said angrily, "He's been tryin' ta take Brooklyn ovah foah years, but nevah succeeds," he said with a cynical chuckle, "And I'se can only wondah what _Sinkah_ is doin' wid dat ass," he said, accusation laced in his smooth voice.

I grabbed my hair and shut my eyes, "No, no, no, it's not true! Dat is a lie, I know it is. I _know_ Sinkah!" She said, mostly to herself than to Spot.

Spot responded anyways with a mocking laugh, "Ya can't trust anybody in dis world, _doll_. No one is who dey say dey are, not even you, and not even me," Spot said gesturing between the two of us.

I slapped his hand out of the air, "Who are you to say who I is? Huh? You don' know me," I said in a low growl, my teeth clenched

He smirked meanly, "Dat's da point, _Cross_. How do I know who you really is?"

I crossed my arms and looked back to Sinker and Smooth who were talking silently to one another at the end of the bridge.

Spot and I waited behind the platform until Smooth left and Sinker began to cross the bridge back into Brooklyn.

Spot walked out from behind the platform, his cane hitting on the cobblestone, his head to the ground. Sinker walked our way and smiled. "Hey Cross, Spot," he greeted, clearly nervous.

Spot looked up at Sinker, his lips pursed in a straight line. "Hey dere _Sinkah_," he said sarcastically. I thought I could hear Sinker gulp. "Whadda ya doin' in Manhattan this fine day? Shouldn' you'se be out sellin?" Spot interrogated, tapping his cane aimlessly on the ground.

I stood behind Spot, looking at Sinker with a disappointed look, but he never looked my way.

"I was jus'-I finished- I don' know," Sinker finally said looking at the ground, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and it was not from the heat.

Spot picked his cane up in both hands, slapping it down hard in the palm of his left hand, "Let me take a crack at dis-at dis whole situation," Spot said, tightly circling Sinker, "I saw you'se tawking ta Smooth. Now, fahgive me if I'se is wrong, but I was sure he is da leadah a Midtown, is he not?" Spot said, staring down Sinker.

I gulped. Spot was a really intimidating person, no wonder why people fear him.

Sinker took a shaky breath, "You'se is right," he said.

"Now, Sinkah, tell me. How long has you been a Brooklyn Newsie?" He said, clearly knowing the answer already.

"Three months, ta be exact," Sinkah said.

"Three months. And how long has we been fightin' wid Midtown?" He asked, once again knowing the answer.

"Four months-"

"Four months!" Spot interrupted, standing in front of Sinker again, looking his right in the face. "Care ta explain Sinkah, and either way, I'se is gonna soak ya," he said circling Sinker again.

This time, as Spot was behind Sinker, he lunged at me, grabbing me by the waist. I was confused at first, but soon became instantly terrified as we reached the edged of the bridge. The only thing blocking me from plummeting to the cold water below was the thin railing.

I hollered and wriggled, people kept walking past as if nothing was happening. Like we were just animals, not people.

Spot froze and looked Sinker right in the eye. Sinker hooked his strong arm around my neck and leaned my slightly over the railing. I screamed and much to my dismay, I felt tears pricking my eyes. "Sinkah! Don'! We'se is friends!" I pleaded.

He laughed, "We ain't friends, it was jus' an act, babe, though I did enjoy da feel of ya lips," he said in a New York accent.

That was all Spot could take of this. He lunged Sinker, smacking him hard over the head with his cane, creating a loud crack sound.

I was instantly dropped to the floor, my heart racing like a horse. I stood up and walked over to Sinkers limp form.

I wiped my eyes and growled as I kicked him hard in the stomach, "Ya damn bummah. I'se oughta kill ya foah dat!" I was hysterical.

Spot pushed my away softly, "Ya stay outta Brooklyn, if I evah hear about ya bein there, I'se'll hunt ya down and make sure ya never touch any land again!"

With that we walked off of the bridge. I looked up at Spot. He was a hero, _my _hero. He saved me in almost anyway he could, and I never did a thing in return. I promised myself I would help him, save him just _one_ time.

He looked at me, his scowl turned into a smirk, "Like da show babe?"

I blushed, "No," I muttered.

We were deep in Manhattan by afternoon, most of the newsies were at lunch, and others were still out selling. They all avoided us as soon as they saw Spot, and that clearly burst his already large ego.

We reached a place called 'Irving Hall,' and Spot grabbed my hand a pulled me inside.

"Medda!" Spot called, his hands cupped around his mouth, "Medda, it's me, Spot!"

With that I heard foot steps rushing towards out location. A red headed women in a flaunty pink show dress walked down the stairs. "Vell, if it isn't the big man himself!" she greeted in a slight Swedish accent.

The women wore plenty of makeup and her hair was a mile high in curls. Though she was overdone, I was in utter awe of her intense beauty. Her bone structure was superb, and her body voluptuously curvy.

She smiled brightly as she saw me, "Vell, is this da girl I have been hearing of?"

Spot nodded with a smirk, his hands behind his back.

She walked over to me and grabbed both of my hands, "You, my dear, are one of the prettiest girls I have seen in this city. And that is vith out makeup and a dress!" She exclaimed.

I blushed, "Thank you," I muttered, smiling back at her.

"Vell, Spot, I have to kick you out now," she said shooing him out, "You vill see dis angel later, now go! Sell!" She said as she shut the door.

She led me to a room that was filled to the brim with dresses of all sorts. I looked at Medda and smiled. "You vill try everyone one of these dresses until ve find the one," she said.

My mouth hung open. Today would be a _long_ day.

End of Chapter!

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Medda smiled at me, "Vell, take off your clothes," she said clasping her hands.

I looked up; my eyebrows raised high, "What?" I asked, hoping I misheard her.

She laughed and put her dainty hand on my lower back and pushed me into the dressing room, "Take off your clothes and pick a dress," she said, "I'm going to have to help you put it on."

I nodded and shut the door behind me. I looked around the room the room before taking Spot's clothes off and folding the next to me on the vanity. I looked at all the dresses that surrounded me. I spotted an orange dress. I looked pretty flaunty and tacky, but then again, what do I know about fashion?

I slide it over my legs and put my arms in the sleeves. I blushed at how high the dress was cut. I was a few inches about my _knees_.

I had to hold the front of the corseted dress to keep it from falling. I opened the door to see Medda standing there with a small smile.

"It's, um, I thinks it's too small?" I asked in a shy voice.

She laughed, "Turn around, darling," she ordered. I pulled my brows together as I faced the opposite wall, but then gasped for air as she tightened the dress.

"What," gasp, "are," gasp, "you doing to me?" I waved my hands in front of my face to get more air to my lungs.

She giggled, "It's a corset, dear, or as I say death contraptions," she said with another hard pull.

"Okay, okay I dink dat's good enough," I said turning around.

Medda looked at me with judging eyes, her chin in her hand. "Nope, too, how you say, showy, or tacky. Pick something, uh, elegant! Something fancy. You know, to impress Spot," she said with a smirk.

My mouth hung open at her statement, "Why would I wanna impress Spot? He's gotta date anyways," I finished the sentence half heartedly, looking down at my feet.

"Vell, the more reason to dress to impress!" she said pushing me back into the room.

After about fifty dresses, I was exhausted. Nothing looked good on me. I looked around the room one more time before spotting a dress in the way back. It was navy blue, a corset around the waist and went down to floor. It had long sleeves and had a u-cut front.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. One more dress that wouldn't work, but I put it on anyways.

I opened the door, my back faced Medda. She said nothing as she pulled on the string, constricting my waist, but not enough to mar my breathing.

Once she was done she turned me around and covered her mouth, her eyes looking me up and down, "That's the one," Medda said as she put her hands on my shoulders, "Finally ve find one pretty enough for your looks."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room, "Well, now Whadda we do?" I said crossing my arms, leaning against the wall.

She smiled widely, "Hair and makeup, my dear," she said.

My eyes opened to the size of tangerines. I never had my hair or makeup done before, but you know there's a first time for anything, right?

She led me to a room, smaller than the one before, but it had no dresses. It had a large vanity, makeup and hair products covering almost every visible surfaces.

She sat me down on the cushioned stool in front of the mirror.

She grabbed a large hair brush and brought it down on my hair. It immediately hit a knot; to which Medda harshly rip through. I gasped in pain, my hands going up to my head to sooth the pain.

After she was done fixing my hair, she put curlers in it, though I told her that my hair was naturally curly, she simply insisted.

While my hair was curling, Medda picked up some makeup, "Vould like to go vith a more natural look, or a gaudy look?" she asked.

"Uh, natural?" I decided, unsure of what Medda meant exactly.

She put a light amount of rouge on my face, red lipstick on my pouty lips, and a light amount of eyeliner and mascara.

Medda stood in front of me, so I had no idea what I looked like. She pulled my hair out of the curlers, I felt hot locks of hair fall on my shoulders and face.

Once she was done, she moved back to examine her work. She gasped, her eyes widened, and her hands over her opened mouth," You look _beautiful_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Lemme see," I said standing up. Medda moved out of the way and I was able to see my reflection. My mouth went ajar, and smile spread across my face.

Medda was right. I _was_ beautiful!

And no one would be able to ignore me.

End of chapter!

Cross if beautiful guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I looked at Medda; a true smile was visible on my face. She looked at me and smiled back.

I looked her in the eyes, "Thank ya, Medda, really. You'se has been so great ta me tahday, and I don' know how I could evah repay ya," I said reaching forward and pulling her into a hug, surprising both her and myself. I was never usually this open with people.

He put her arms around my back and patted my head, "You don't have to, darling. It is alvay's a pleasure to help such a nice soul like yourself, Cross," she said as she pulled back, smiling at me.

I looked at her, "Call me Sara, please," I said seriously.

"Well, Sara, you are alvay's velcome at my place," she said holding her arms out.

I was about to leave the room, but turned around when I reached the doorway, "Hey, Medda?" I called.

"Mhm," she mumbled, not facing me as she cleaned off the vanity of makeup residue.

"Do ya happen ta know what time it is?" I asked, fingering at my navy blue dress.

"Vell, I vould say that is it about, oh, seven? Maybe seven thirty," she said, now turning to face me.

"And what time does di Newsie Night start?" I asked looking nervously behind me for some reason.

"Around eight," she said walking past me out into the hall, looking side to side.

I pulled my eyebrow together, "What are ya doin'?" I asked in a clearly confused and curious tone.

"Oh nothing," she said as she waved her hand at me, "Just seeing if Kelly came yet, he is usually here early," she said turning back to me.

"Jack Kelly? Cowboy?" I asked, just to make sure who she was talking about.

She smiled to herself, "Yes, Cowboy. Good kid and a good man his father vas too," she said reminiscently.

My mouth opened, "Are you…," she looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "Are ya his, uh, _mudda?" _I asked.

Medda looked at me for a moment before cracking up, placing her hand on my shoulder, "No, no dear. Family friends we are. I may look old enough to be his mother, but no," she finished, her laughter ceasing.

I blushed, "Oh," I said quietly, "I'm sorry," I whispered looking down embarrassedly.

"So this, uh, this Newsie Night," I ventured, "Who comes ta it?" I asked.

"Newsie Night, for us," she said, "is just Manhattan and Brooklyn, alvay's has been, alvay's vill be," she said, putting a hand on my lower back, leading me into a large ballroom like area with tables and a stage. I was in awe.

"This is wear the party begins," she whispered, leaving me to go onto the stage.

The door swung open and a group of boys came in. I smiled. It was Mush, Race, Davy, Jack, and other newsies I assumed to be from Manhattan.

They gave me odd looks, as if they did not know me, but soon smiled as they came closer. "Sara!" Jack said as he approached me with open arms, "How ya been goil?" He asked with a smile. I noticed a girl behind him, a small smile on her face. She looked like a mixture between Davy and Les, but was sort of pretty in her own way.

"Ey, I'se been good. Hell bent in Brooklyn a course. And by da way, da names Cross now," I said with a smile.

"I see ya got ya Newsie name," he said with a smile. I looked behind Jack at the girl. He noticed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "I apologize Cross, dis, oh dis is Sarah, the goil a my dreams," he said putting his arm intimately around her waist.

Her smile grew and she extended her hand to me, "Sarah Jacobs," she said, and then looked at Davy, "I'm Davy's sister," she said.

I took her hand, "Sara Clarke, aka, Cross. And I thought ya looked like Davy," I said jokingly with a smile taking my hand back.

I greeted the others, all of them complimenting my dress and hair. Race even told me he thought I looked gorgeous. _Gorgeous_, he said to me.

I walked with race and the gang to a table in the corner. The place was half filled with Manhattan newsies as we waited for Brooklyn to arrive.

"Always arrivin' fashionably lately," Race joked, a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

I looked around, seeing boys with some girls who looked like prostitutes straight off the streets, other then Sarah and I. "Wheah's ya date?" I asked Race, not looking at him.

He chuckled lightly and leaned on the table with his elbows, "I ain't got one," he said looking at me.

"Oh," I said with a small smile, looking back at him.

Just then, the room cooled as the doors of Irving Hall opened. In walked Brooklyn, being led by Spot, who had a brown haired whore under his arm. Her nose hooked down at the end and her eyes seemed shifty. Her hair was toppled on her head in show curls, her dress accentuated her chest, and her face was caked ten miles high in makeup.

And yet, for some odd reason, I envied her. I rolled my eyes and looked back a Race who stood up and waved at Spot.

"Conlon!" He called, waving his hand in the air.

Spot nodded his head up at Race and walked with his _pet_ over to our table. I scoffed at his arrogant aura he held, keeping my back faced away from him.

"Race, my boy," he said shit shaking with him. The girl made a face of disgust and I rolled my eyes. Her normal face looked like one of disgust.

Spot sat down across from me, not even noticing that I was there. The girl sat on his lap and looked at me with a mean expression.

I scowled at her. Spot looked up at me and his laughing stopped. His mouth hung agape and her struggled to get words out of his mouth. The girl grew increasingly frustrated.

"Cross, ya look fantastic," he said in an awed whisper.

I wanted to smile, and blush, but I simply gave a fake grin, "Thanks, you too," I said.

I don't know why I was acting so irate right now, but I could not help it right now.

"Seriously, Cross, ya look amazin', striking actually," he said as he eyed me closely.

Before I could reply, the girl jumped from his lap, "Dis is how ya treat a goil on a date? Ya floirt wid othah goils? Doirty whores ta be exact," she said meanly in a thick jersey accent.

I slapped my hands down on the table, "You'se is callin' a whore? Look at you'se, ya look like ya a friggin' Sasquatch, bitch," I retorted meanly, leaning over the table.

Spot grabbed the girl down, and Race stood up and put a hand gently on my shoulder, "Would ya like ta go dance? Cool down a bit?" he asked kindly.

Not taking my eyes off the girl, I panted angrily, "Yea, I'se would like dat very much, Race, thank you," I said taking his hand in mine walking away.

I looked over my shoulder and through the corner of my eye, I saw Spot scowl. What the hell could he possibly be upset about?

Race took me out to the empty dance floor. "Uh, Race? Dere ain't no music heah," I said shrugging my shoulders.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, putting them around his neck, and then placed his hands on my hips. I blushed furiously at this action, but kept my mouth clenched shut tightly.

"Medda!" He called out unexpectedly, causing me to jump slightly.

Medda stuck her beautiful head through the curtains and smiled at Race, "Everybody's heah, babe, crank up da music!" he said.

She nodded, and looked down at the orchestra pit. She disappeared behind the curtain and music began to play. The curtains opened and Medda came out, smiling and bowing as she began to dance around the stage beginning to sing.

Race and I began to dance in rhythm. We talked about people in the crowd, and joked.

Yea, he was pretty cool.

A few songs later, I began to tire down. "Ya thoisty?" he asked as he kept dancing.

I simply nodded and with that, he walked me over to the drink table. "Would ya like a beer?" he asked handing me a cup.

I frowned and pushed the beer back towards him, "No thanks," I said in disgust.

He put the cup on the table, "Watah?" he asked handing me a separate cup. I nodded and gulped the whole cup down in one sip.

We sat at a table and talked more about the life of newsies.

There was a silence between us. All of a sudden, Race leaned in and caught me in a kiss.

I pushed him away, "What da hell was dat foah?" I asked.

Race growled and leaned back in his chair with a scowl, "Prude," he said, taking a sip of his beer after.

My mouth dropped open, but no words came out. I stood from the table, "Fine," I said as I stormed out of Irving Hall. I sat outside on the steps.

I put my head in my hands, "Tá sé seo olc, chomh dona. Cén fáth go raibh mé teacht anseo sa chéad áit?" I said to myself in my own language.

"Toisc go raibh tú spraoi a bheiuth acu," a voice from behind me answered.

I looked around, "How did ya know what I was sayin'?" I asked looking at Spot.

He shrugged sitting down next to me, "Me parents were straight off da boat. Whadda bout you'se? How da you know?" He said leaning back on his elbows, looking around.

I looked at my tapping feet, "Me parents were right off da boat from Ireland too. I mean, I only knew my ma since I was five, but I was bound ta pick up da language. I also spent most a my time ovah in Hell's Kitchen," I said simply.

Spot grunted in comprehension, "What's got ya in such a sour mood?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Whadda mean? I ain't in a sour mood," I said.

"Well den, why is you out here?" He asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my curly hair, "Race," I said.

Spot looked over at me with raised eyebrows, "He kissed me," I whispered, Spot's jaw jutted out, "And I pushed him away," his jaw set back, "and he called me a prude," I added.

"Dat's it," Spot said, jumping up, his face angry.

I grabbed his hand, "No, Spot, jus' leave it," I said standing up now.

He looked at me, "I can' let him get away wid call you'se dat. Dat jus wasn't right of him. And I'se'll show him dat by puttin' my fist in his short Italian face," he said.

I sighed, "No, Spot, let's, let's jus' go back ta Brooklyn," I said taking his hand as I walked down the steps.

He growled, "A'right," he said angrily, "But if anyone evah insults ya like dat again, I'se won' be so nice," he grumbled.

We started our long walk to Brooklyn with a flattered grin.

Maybe I didn't hate Spot.

Maybe, just maybe, I actually liked this kid.

End of Chapter!

Hope you liked it! REVIEW!

Translation:

-Ta` sé seo olc, chomh dona. Cén fáth go raibh mé teacht anseo sa chéad áit: This is bad, so bad. Why did I even come here?

-Toisc go raibh tú spraoi a bheiuth acu: Because you wanted to have fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Spot and I walked through the empty streets of Manhattan in silence. It was not awkward, it was warming, comforting silence. The air surround us was dense and warm, and the moon was full and high in the night sky.

As we walked I looked up at the sky, the stars were in full bloom, I was able to see every single one, and every apartment in Manhattan was dark. I looked over at Spot. He had his hands in his pockets, his cane in his belt loop and the key hung from around his neck. He wasn't wearing his newsie hat, and I gasped.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I left ya clothes at Medda's! We'se gotta go back! I'm sorry!" I said, panicking.

Spot simply laughed, "Ya don' gotta worry bout dat, Medda will notice and give da clothes ta one a me newsies," he said, and I sighed in relief, "but," I looked up at him, "Ya still got dat dress on, and not dat I don' like it, but it ain't yoahs," I gasped. He was right.

"Oh god! I stole a dress! From Medda! Oh dis is so bad…" I said, stopping and putting my shaking head in my hands, "She'll nevah fahgive me…"

Spot chuckled, "Calm down Cross, I'se is sure Medda undahstands ya didn' mean ta take da dress," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Yoah right, I dunno why I'se ovah reacting bout dis," I said with a slight chuckle under my breath.

The walked through the streets of Hattan until the reached the bridge. I sighed.

"What's da mattah now Cross?" Spot asked.

I crossed my arms and continued to walk up the ramp of the bridge, "It's jus dat I really liked Sinkah. I dunno why I didn' listen to Phantom in da foist place."

At that moment Spot stopped, grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. His lips were pursed and his eyes were cold, "What exactly did Phantom say bout Sinkah?" He asked, trying to keep calm.

I took a deep breath, "He told me dat he was a spy, but I didn' believe him. I was stupid," I said looking down.

"Look at me right now Cross," Spot growled, "Why didn' ya tell me what Phantom said? Huh?" He asked, his jaw now clenched tightly.

"Cuz everyone told me dat he was shady, dat I couldn' trust a guy like him!" I said.

Spot growled and the grip he had on my tightened. I felt like I was in a vice like grip, I grimaced, knowing it would bruise. "And who told ya dat Cross? Sinkah? Ya buddy?" He interrogated, now shaking me violently.

My jaw dropped, and my heart froze. I was frightened. For the first time ever, I was truly scared of what Spot might do to me. I tried to put my hands up, "Spot, yoah hurting me," I pleaded.

He ignored me, "Ya know what could've happened? A course not. Dey could've attacked us, and Sinkah would have betrayed us bad, Cross," he lectured nastily.

"I didn' think-"

"Yea, ya don' think, evah. Yoah jus stupid, why do I even keep ya around," he growled.

My heart dropped. Did he mean what he was saying? Did he not want me around?

He shook me harder and I pushed him off me with all the strength I could possibly muster.

He let go and panted angrily as he looked at me. "I'se is going home Spot, I can take it from heah. Go back ta ya damn party and deal wid it ovah a drink and flop wid dat whore," I growled viciously, walking up the bridge. I turned around to see Spot still standing there, a scowl on his face, "And while ya dere, tell Medda I'se'll give her da dress and get ya clothes," and with that I turned around and stormed up the bridge, leaving Spot in an angry daze.

"Damned oaf," I said to myself as I stomped over the bridge. My body was hot with anger and sadness.

I just needed to sleep these feelings off for a while.

I ran from the bridge in the direction of the lodging house, not wanting to take any chances of being attacked by some brutish log brained twat.

I dropped down on the stoop of the house, catching my breath, I felt like I had run three miles, which in reality, I probably had.

I went into the house and notice something weird. The lights were on, and no one was home. All of a sudden I heard a scuffle upstairs.

Someone was in the house. I panicked, but played it cool as I grabbed a metal bucket off the floor.

I quietly made my way up the rickety stairs. I passed the bunkroom and peeked in. No one was there. I heard another sound coming from the end of the hall. I gulped, whoever they were, they were in my room.

I tiptoed my way over to the room, the door was open a peek and I looked in, clutching the bucket close to me.

It was a boy, that much I could tell, but I didn't know who considering his back was to me. He was going through Spots stuff and I grew anger.

I opened the door and the boy turned around with a smirk, "Cross," he said smoothly.

"Sinkah," I growled, the bucket behind my back.

"No one's heah babe, and I'se is glad ya came. See, I feel we have some, uh, unfinished business to take care of, wouldn' ya say?" He asked approaching me. "Damn Cross, ya clean up good," he said as he reached to grope me.

I pulled back disgusted, "I say you'se is a fuckin' jackass," and after I said that I swung the bucket as hard as I could at his head.

His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor with a clunk.

I sighed annoyed, great now I had to stay up and watch this bastard until Spot came home, which I was now sure would not be until very early in the morning.

I decided to sit on Spot's bunk and wait.

And wait I would.

End of Chapter!

Hope you liked!

Please guys, tell me your favorite chapter and favorite part of the story so far! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat on Spots bed, looking at Sinker's motionless body. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand. I thought about what Phantom said. How did he know that Sinker was a spy? Why hadn't he told Spot?

I brushed away my thoughts and rolled my eyes over to the window. The window was open and fresh, cool air blew into the hot room. I wanted to leave here, go up to the roof and stay there for hours, but thanks to Spot and this dope, I had to stay here and waited.

I heard a groan, and noticed Sinker moving. I shrieked and ran to the bucket on the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes squinted. I slammed the bucket on his head, and he was out cold once again.

I let out a breath, and sat down on the bed, my hand my chest. Thank God for buckets.

At that moment, I heard the door down stairs open and close. I gulped and grabbed the bucket, slowly making my way out of the room. I pressed my back against the wall in the dark hall way. I bumped into a figure and lifted the bucket over my head as I shrieked in horror.

The offenders hands grabbed my raised elbows and he shushed me, "Cross, calm down, it's jus' me, Spot," he whispered.

I released the air I had trapped in my lungs, and lowered the bucket, "Oh god, did ya have ta give me a heart attack?" I asked, panting.

"What's got you'se in such a jumpy mood?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

I opened my eyes wide, "Sinkah," I replied in a whisper.

Spot pushed me up against the wall, "Is he comin'? Wheah is 'e right now? I'se'll take him out before he even gets ta Brooklyn," Spot went off in a rant.

I pointed to the bedroom, "He's in dere," I said.

"You let him in our room? Are you'se even more stupid den I thought?" He accused.

I gasped, "No! 'E was dere when I got home, lookin' through ya stuff," I said, Spot's jaw was still jutted out. I crossed my arms, "I didn' let him stay dere! He came up ta me, floited wid me, and I hit him ovah da head wid dis bucket dat I was gonna soak you wid!" I exclaimed.

Spot let go of me and walked over to the room. I rolled my eyes and mocked, "'Thanks Cross ya did me a solid' Hey no problemo Spot, anytime!"

He ignored me and bent over to feel Sinkers pulse, "Well 'e's still alive, now we'se just gotta take 'im to da docks," he said.

I quirked a questioning brow, "Why?"

"Cuz, we'se gonna dump him in da watah," Spot said simply.

My eyes widened, "You'se wanna kill da poor bastard! Ya crazy!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

"I'se already warned him bout comin' into Brooklyn, if da guy don' undahstand dat den maybe he should be dead," Spot said, grabbing Sinker by the under arms and pulling him out of the room, "You'se gonna help?" He asked as he passed me.

I gasped "No! Tha- That's just wrong! Sick and wrong!" I said.

"Whatever," Spot said, as he lifted Sinker's limp body over his shoulder. For a small guy, Spot was pretty strong.

"Fine!" I called as they left, "But when you'se get arrested fa murdah, I ain't gonna bail ya out!"

"Didn' plan on it!" He called as he descended the stairs. I leaned back against the dresser and bit my lip as I shook my head.

I know Sinker may have been bad, but he certainly did not deserve to die over some newsie war. That was just ridiculous.

We were children who acted like adults, and I just did not get it.

I pushed myself off the dresser and climbed onto my bunk with a mindless expression.

As I laid down I only had one thing on my mind that justified Spot's rash actions.

In a dog eat dog world, it's either kill, or be killed.

End of Chapter!

It's short, I know, but I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was awoke about an hour later when I heard the door to the bedroom open quickly only to be slammed harshly shut a moment later.

I kept my head down and listened to the quickened footsteps of Spots pacing and the forceful pants emitting from his nose.

I sat up immediately as I heard him hiss and plop down on the bed, "Spot? Spot are you'se a'right?" I asked, my eyes shifting left to right nervously.

"I'se is fine," he answered, shortly followed by another hiss.

I quickly threw myself over the side of my bunk and landed clumsily onto the floor. "No ya ain't Spot," I said as I looked at his silhouette in the dark room.

He held his hand to his face, "It's a'right, jus- jus' go back ta sleep," he said.

I walked over to the candle in the room and light it. I slowly walked over to Spot and gasped as I saw a large bruise forming under his eye, "Oh god! What happened ta ya Spot?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of him.

"Midtown," he answered in a growl, "Dey was at da docks when I was gonna dump Sinkah. It was Smooth's buddies, Rockah and Sprintah," he paused as I touched his bruise. He hissed and slapped my hand away, "Do ya mind? Ya thick skull," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back, "Wait heah," I said as I got up and walked toward the door.

"Wheah is I gonna go?" He asked spitefully.

I ignored his smart ass remark and walked to the washroom, filling up a bowl with water and grabbing a small rag off the towel rack and quickly making my way to the bedroom.

I entered the room, Spot in the same place I had left him, "Look! I stayed!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and set the bowl and rag down next to here as I knelt in front of him.

I dipped the rag in the bowl and wrung it out, "Dis might sting Spot, but ya gonna have ta deal wid it," I said as I slowly pressed the rag onto his bruised face.

He hissed and grabbed my wrist, "What gives?" he exclaimed.

I peeled his hand off my wrist, "Oh, stop being a baby, it's jus' a bruise, jus' a bruise," I said, focusing on my work.

He lowered his hands and leaning back on them, "Thanks Cross," he said nearly quiet enough for me to be unable to hear.

I decided to milk this once in a lifetime moments, "What was dat? Not quite sure I hoid ya correctly," I said, holding back a smirk and chuckle.

I heard him growl and roll his eyes, "I said," he said through clenched teeth, "Thanks fa dis Cross," he said louder.

Now satisfied with his response, I smiled and looked into his eyes, "It's nothing," I said. "So tell me about what went down at da docks?" I asked.

"Well I was about ta roll da lump into da watah, when dumb and dumber come at attack me, only getting one good punch in," he said pointing to his marred cheek, "I got away, Sinkah lives on and those scumbags get away wid bein heah," he finished with a growl.

"Hold dat dere," I said, moving my hand as he replaced it. "Why did ya have ta try ta kill Sinkah?" I asked.

Spot sighed, "Cuz he betrayed us! And 'e's a spy, meanin' he gets around. 'E is an obvious threat ta Brooklyn, and as ya know, Brooklyn is my life, my love," he finished, trailing off.

"But is it worth killin' someone ovah a damned newsie war? Is it worth takin' a life?" I interrogated; my hands on my hips, my eyes on Spots.

"I don' know, you tell me," he said. I cocked my head and gave him a confused looked. He lowered the rag from his eye and dropped in the bowl with a splash.

"Whadda mean?" I asked, truly confused.

"Sinkah had no problem tryin' ta kill you'se ovah a _damned newsie war_, why should I worry about him?" Spot said, getting up from his place on the bed and walking towards me.

"Oh…" I said looking to the floor.

"Ya jus' so clueless sometimes. So much so, dat ya bring danger on yaself," he said as he reached up and caressed my smooth face.

I looked up into his eyes. At that moment I gently grabbed his face and slammed his lips to mine.

This kiss was not soft like the others. It was passionate. Our tongues danced in a peacefully rhythm.

It was meaningful.

It was my first true kiss.

End of Chapter!

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning I woke up alone in the bedroom. I brushed it off and dressed myself in my own clothes. I brushed my hair and threw it into a messy bun, hair falling to the side of my face.

I walked out of the bedroom with a yawn and walked past the bunkroom that was half filled with boys dressing for work. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the washroom, quickly scanning through the crowd of boys to find Spot. Nope.

I decided he was probably waiting for me to go downstairs to sell, give me a smart ass remark about my speed and me retorting wisely to him.

Much to my dismay, Spot was no where to be found. After the Midtown incident, I was not mad, but scared for what may have happened to Spot. What if they took him over night? And I had slept through the whole ordeal. He would call my name and I would roll over in his sleep.

Or worse; what if they _killed_ him? I would not be able to live with myself if they did; I would definitely off myself if Spot died.

If I did nothing to help him, that is. Yea, that is the only reason I would kill myself if he died, guilt.

I widened my eyes and ran to the door, placing my hat on my head. I through the wooden barrier open and jumped off the stoop. "Spot?" I called, my hands cupping my mouth. "Spot?" I called out hoarsely, tears welling in my eyes with fear for Spot.

I realized then and there that I truly cared for Spot; in reality, Spot was probably the best friend I ever had. I only wish he would feel the same about me.

I sprinted, weaving in and out through city-goers, to the distribution center.

I bumped into a wealthy man, his suitcase and papers flying everywhere, both of us falling to the ground with a thud.

I sat up and tried to help the man gather his papers. He ripped them out of my hands and gave me a nasty look as we stood up.

"Thought you could steal from me, huh?" He asked, a scowl present on his round face.

I put my hands up and shook my head, "No, sir, It was an accident, I swear it!" I pleaded.

The man made a move as if to turn and walk away, but he turned back to me and tersely punched me hard in the face, sending my flying to the ground.

I held my hand to my face and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Teaches you from trying to steal from me," he said before leaving me in the street, a giant bruise forming on my pale face.

I got up to my feet and could not hold it anymore. Tears streaked my face as I ran further into Brooklyn to the Center.

Once I made it there, I became instantly furious. I saw Spot, sitting on a pile of papers, smoking a cigarette and waiting for the Center to open.

My hands clenched at my sides as I walked up behind him. "Ya think it's funny ta leave me alone at da lodgin house?" I asked, growling in anger.

"No," he said, taking a puff of his cigarette, not facing me, "Jus wanted ta take a walk. Sometime ta meself," he said mockingly.

"Ya know I was worried sick about ya? I thought ya died or was kidnapped!" I exclaimed, holding my arms out, and huffing loudly, crossing my arms.

Spot laughed, "Ya ovah exaggeratin' bout dis Cross," he said shaking his head, leaning his elbows on his knees and taking another swift puff, looked to his side.

"Ya? Well if ya hadn't ran off, I wouldn' had been so worried an have run into a business man," I said, pressing my fingers onto my bruise, hissing.

Spot laughed again, shaking his head, "Ya so clueless Cross," he said passing it off as a joke.

"Ya well; he thought I was stealin' from 'im!" I stated.

"Were ya?" He asked simply, not looking at me.

I gasped, "No! But 'e thought I was and he punched me, Right in da face," I said.

At that moment, Spot jumped up and threw his cigarette onto the floor and examined my face, "Are you'se okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Ya," I said shortly, pushing him away from me. I went over to the papes distributor and bought my papers, "I'se is sellin' by meself tahday. Now ya could get all da alone time ya need," I said before quickly leaving the center.

I went to where Sinker and I sold that day and tried to hawk my made up headlines. With no partner, it was much harder and took longer to sell just twenty papes.

The once sunny morning, became afternoon, clouds now covering the skies. I only had ten coins, having eleven more papes to go and the sky began to pour.

I had to laugh at my luck, dropping the papes on the cement next to me and sitting on the curb.

I looked over at the papers and at the diner just a few stores down.

I sighed, figuring it was only fair that I was treated like every other newsie in the city and ripped off a piece of news paper and threw it into my mouth, holding my nose.

I ate about two more pieces before I deemed myself 'full' and kicked the papers angrily into the cobblestone street and trudged around the corner away from the diner.

I was soaked hat to boot in rain water. I took off my hat and shook my head free of water.

The rain was coming down hard and as I passed an alley I was pulled in, a hand covering my mouth.

I was pressed against a bricked wall, a switch blade to my neck.

"Tell me what ya know bout Conlon," the voice demanded in a silky tone.

I gasped, "Smooth," I said quietly, gulping as I felt the knife brush against my neck.

"So Conlon does talk bout me, huh?" He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe ya would be stupid enough ta come into Brooklyn," I growled.

He pushed the knife a littler harder, "Ya think dat it's wise ta insult ya attacker?" He asked.

I gulped, "No," I said.

"Tell me bout Conlon, bitch," he said.

I was mad, furious to be exact. This had to be the worst day of my entire life. I was not going to let this bozo make it even worse.

I brought my knee hard up to his groin. He gasped and released his grip on my as he fell to the ground, "Next time ya wanna talk, make it on a good day," I said as I kicked him in the stomach harshly before running out of the alley into the pouring rain

Thank god it was raining, for I could not handle it if anyone saw me crying.

And that is what I did my whole walk home.

I simply cried.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry bout the wait, I have been busy with my other stories! So with that, Please, REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Like last chapter, Cross is having some issues with her life now, and how people think about her and how she feels about herself. This chapter and the last one made me sad just writing:( So I hope you guys can feel the same way reading this

I made it all the way back to lodging house, the rain still falling hard and my face soaked with rain drops and salty tears. I sniffled loudly and wiped my nose as I walked into the empty lodging house.

I thanked god that no one was around. I really needed sometime alone, and now was that moment. I walked up the stairs, my shoulders slumped and my body dripping wet. I left a trail of water behind me, knowing that when Spot came back, he would have my head, making me clean the floor.

I would simply protest, but eventually give in and do it. I was weak. So, so weak

I walked into my room and angrily threw my wet hat onto the floor and kicking of my boots with a growl. I ripped my long hair out of its messy bun and climbed onto my bunk, laying down on my side, facing away from the door.

Thoughts of my day rushed back into my head. Spot leaving me alone; selling by myself; the rain pouring down on me; having to eat the papers for lunch; walking home in the rain; being attacked twice in one day; finally coming here in sopping clothes.

What did I do to deserve a life like this? Why was my life so bad? Am I just a bad person?

I was crying once again now, loudly. The sounds of my stuttering breaths echoed in the room.

I pushed myself off my bunk and landed on the floor, slipping and falling on my back. I hissed and clenched my fists. I exited the window onto the fire escape, rain still coming down harshly outside as I stepped out. The metal was cool beneath my bare feet, but was rough and slightly rusted.

I climbed up to roof and stood in the middle as the rain poured, washing away my tears.

I walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a far fall, and would most definitely kill me if I slipped or jumped. A quick, painless death.

Or if I executed myself incorrectly, a slow and painful demise would be the result. With my luck, that would be the case.

I cried as I thought over the day; as I thought over my whole life in general. I had no point, no reason to live on. I contemplated jumping, but simply sat on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling over and tears falling down with the rain.

I could not do it myself, I was too weak, too afraid. And I hated that about myself. Everything I did in my life, I feared.

I was too busy thinking too notice somebody join me on the wet roof. I looked out to the city, seeing almost all of Brooklyn and parts of Manhattan from here.

The sight was beautiful, but I was too busy with myself to care right now.

I noticed someone was up with me when I heard them sit down next to me on the edge of the roof.

I looked over to see Spot looking out to the city as I stared at his profile. I was still angry with him, but was in no mood to fight.

"Spot," I greeted shortly, not looking at him.

He let out a short breath, "Cross," he replied. "Ya do know it's rainin', don't ya?" He asked, still looking out to the city.

"Yea, but dat don' mattah since I'se was already wet," I said, my voice shaky from crying.

Now Spot looked over at me, "Had a rough day, huh Cross?" He said softly.

My lip quivered and my eyes welled, "Yea," I said before putting my face in my palms and crying for the eighth time today.

Spot shushed me quietly, but said no words. He put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm.

I leaned my head on his ever inviting shoulder, my hands still on my face.

"Shh, shh, shh," he cooed as he rested his chin on my head.

He laid us back slowly, laying us in a puddle, but neither of us cared about getting wet right now.

We laid there for about fifteen minutes before he spoke, "I'se sorry, again Cross," he said quietly in my ear, the rain letting down.

"It's alright," I said.

Soon I fell asleep in Spot's inviting arms.

It was true. Spot was my best friend. There was no denying it. I would do anything to save him, and I hope I get the chance to do so.

End of Chapter.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. No real action or anything special in this one, but I still hope you enjoyed. You know the drill, please REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up early in the morning. I was laying in my bunk, tears dried on my face. I was still in my wet clothes, but they seemed to have dried. I was covering in a thin, wool blanket and my shoes were off.

My brows pulled together in confusion. I didn't remember falling asleep in my bunk, and come to think of it, I certainly did not remember walking down here in the middle of the night.

My heart beat crazily and a smile formed on my tear streaked face as a realization came to my head. Spot must have carried me down back to the bunk room last night, taken off my boots and tucked me in. I was so flattered.

I hung my head down to look at the bunk below me, my hair hanging down wildly. There I saw Spot Conlon himself. He was shirtless and his hair was slightly damp. Snores emitted from his slightly ajar lips. He laid on his stomach, the thin sheet covering his lower half, and his face was looking toward me.

I lifted myself up and put my hand over my heart. I was drumming a beat I had never heard. A beat I was afraid I would never hear. The beat of love.

It was not that I loved Spot, no. But I certainly did have feelings for him that a friend shouldn't have. I wanted to throw up as I realized I had a crush on Spot. My first ever crush was on an arrogant, mean, jerk, who is also sweet and protecting and- what the hell am I saying?

Me being who I am, I stupidly brushed aside my feelings and pulled myself over the edge of the bed, landing quietly on the wooden floor, giving one more glance at Spot before making my way to the washroom.

I had no clue what time it was, but I figured I had time to take a quick bath. I pumped the freezing water into the bucket and gathered the soaps, putting them near the side of the tub. I stripped myself of my clothes and quickly dunked myself into the ice water.

Gasping as I emerged the surface, and shivering immediately. I washed my body, the water a soapy blur and began washing my hair. I did not notice the door open, but in a moment I noticed a person in the room with me.

I gasped and submerged myself, coming up again, making sure I was covered by the white water. It was Spot, who stood there slack jawed. I scowled "Get out!" I said as I threw a bottle of soap at him. He flinched and soon turned and shut the door behind him.

I blushed, clearly embarrassed and decided it was time she got out and dried off.

I continued to feel hotly embarrassed as I dressed and combed my hair, braiding it.

I exited the washroom and hid my face as I went down stairs, not wanted to face any of the boys after the ordeal that had just occurred.

I left the lodging house and gasped as I came face to face with Spot.

"Hey Spot," I said, immediately looking to the floor, feeling his eyes on me.

"Heya Cross," he replied, moving down a couple steps, and began walking away. He turned back to me and gave a confused look, "Well? Ain't ya comin'?"

I gulped and nodded, chasing after him and he walked in wide strides, his cane tapping aimlessly on the cobblestone road. Hi key hung from his neck.

What was the key for any ways? I had always seen it, but never thought if it had a meaning until right now. "Spot?" I queried as we walked alone. He looked my way and raised his eyebrows, "What is the key foah? How did ya get it?"

He kept walking, "Listen Cross, dere is something's I'se jus' don' feel comfortable talkin' about," he said simply.

I didn't push further, and continued to walk alongside him. I thought about what happened earlier and couldn't help but blush.

Spot looked at me, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, jus' thinkin' about what happened tahday," I said.

Spot laughed softly, "Sorry bout dat, but hey, it ain't nothing I hadn't seen before," he said with a cocky smile.

I gasped and hit him in the arm, crossing my arms after, "Ya pig," I muttered.

He laughed as we rounded the corner to the center.

We bought out papes and with Spot's help, I sold twenty papes in record time. We went to lunch at the diner. He sat with me for once, and it was nice, because we were along.

At that moment, I could not help but smile truly.

I had a crush on the Spot Conlon. The one and only.

End of Chapter

Please REVIEW! Finally Cross admits she has feelings for our boy! Yay!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Spot and I sat in a small booth inside the diner. I looked down at the menu, then down at my coins. I decided I was going to get the cheapest thing on the menu; a chicken sandwich with no side dishes and a water.

The waitress came around and gave Spot a flirtatious grin; he smirked and nodded his head up in return. I unconsciously scowled and clenched my fists; why must he be the most wanted guy in the city?

"How may I help you today?" She asked, not even looking my way, her eyes trained solely on his as he stared back at her.

"I would like… Hm… a roast beef sandwich, with a regulah soda, babe," he said coolly with that cocky ass smirk he always does.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

The waitress turned to me and gave one of those 'I have to smile to you because it's my job,' smiles. "And for you?" She asked; looking at her pad, giving secret glances in Spots direction.

I sighed, "A plain chicken sandwich and a watah," I said.

"Is that all?" she asked, clearly talking to Spot.

"Fa now, at least," he said in a highly flirtatious tone, raising his eyebrows.

She left the table, swaying her hips, Spots eyes trained on them. I snapped my fingers and he looked at me. "She's a nice goil. Attractive, too and probably has some money. Ya think she'd be easy ta get in bed?" He asked, looking past me at her.

That was it. I pushed myself out of the booth and left, keeping my cool.

I was disheartened to find out that Spot did not come to follow me, but then again, why would he? I mean what guy would go after his friend when he can go have a romp with some sex deprived waitress.

I am not even sure Spot considers us to be friends, just two newsies standing each others existence.

I put my hands in my pockets and lowered my head as I stalked to a vender. He was about to shoo me away until I pulled out my coins; yea, he became nice to me at that point.

"French bread, and an apple," I ordered. He complied and returned with the food.

"Foah cents," he said, holding the food back and his hand out.

I gave him the money and seized my lunch for today. I walked away from the stand and made my way to the empty docks. I decided I would eat my lunch there, and I would do it in peace.

I made it to the end of the dock, sitting down and swinging my legs over the edge, my feet skimming the water.

I chewed on the bread as I watched the boats sail easily on the river, all in different directions.

I shrieked and almost fell into the water when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I did not turn around but I had an idea of who it may be.

"Spot, you'se don' need ta tawk ta me bout what happened," I said.

He sat down next to and I looked over at him and jumped. This was not Spot, it was-

"Actually, Cross, the names Phantom," he said as he looked out to the river.

"What do ya want?" I asked, joining his blank gaze.

He shrugged, "Maybe I jus' want some company," he said simply.

I laughed mockingly, "Yea, alright. Fa real Phant, why is ya heah?"

"I warned you about Sinker," he said. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to respond, but he shut me up, "Don't talk. I want to warn you about Smooth now. You, for some odd, odd reason, have caught his eye. He is going to come for you, and I don't want to know what will happen when he gets you alone," he said.

I took an angry bite out of my bread, "Ya think cuz ya guessed lucky bout Sinkah dat I'se is gonna trust ya now? I don' think so," I said stubbornly, standing up and marching down the dock, not listening any further to his words.

To be honest, I was worried.

But I did not believe Phantom, after all he is a freak.

And freaks like him lie all the time.

End of Chapter!

Sorry it has been long since I updated! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

My feet clicked against the cobblestone; the sounds of horse hooves and chatter filled the air. It was still early afternoon and I did not feel like going home.

I was going to Manhattan; Spot would not care if I went to visit my friends, so I did not bother to even go tell him. He was probably going at it with that waitress by now anyways, so he probably did not even remember my name at the moment.

I grabbed a pole on the corner of the bridge, swinging my body around the corner and walked up the ramp to the bridge.

I took a large, selfish bite out of my apple, delicious juice rolling down my chin on to my shirt.

I tossed the apple carelessly over the side of the bridge and reached up to take my hat off of my head,

The mid July sun was beating brutally on my face; beads of sweat formed on my brow and my eyes squinted.

I pressed the palm of my hand to the back of my neck and made a sound and face of utter disgust. My neck was soaked with salty sweat, and I could only imagine my back.

I held my hand down at my side as I continued to make my way over the long bridge to Manhattan

After about fifteen or so minutes, I made my way to the end of the bridge, hopping off of the ramp on to the street. I exhaled and smirked as I saw Jacks broad back facing me.

I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped on to his back, wrapping my legs around him and covering his eyes. He freaked out and spun around, waving his arms in the air.

"What da heck!" He hollered, looking like an idiot. I could see Mush at the corner of the sidewalk cracking up and strolling towards us.

"Guess who," I mustered in the most manly voice I could.

At that moment, Jack stopped and began to laugh, reaching his hands up to mine and prying them off his eyes, "Hey Cross," he said with a laugh.

I pouted and hopped of his back, moving to face him, "How did ya know?" I asked, feeling slightly disheartened.

He shook his head laughing as he ran a calloused hand through his sandy hair, "Like I said da foist time you'se and I met, ya don' sound like a boy," he said, through his arms around me and giving me a noogy on the head.

I laughed and wriggled out of his grasp, fixing my hair, "Oh I fahgot bout dat," I said, looking down.

His laughter subsided and he looked at me. He sighed with a smile, "What is you'se doin heah anyways? Trouble in paradise?"

I sighed and got serious, "Ya, I guess I jus' needed a little break. Ya know wid Sinkah betraying us, Spot bein a jackass and Midtown issues," I said.

He half nodded with an understanding expression, "I get what ya mean. Too much Spot ain't good fa anybody's health; especially a goil," he said simply, throwing his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner, looking over to Mush, who's laughs also subsided.

"Hi dere Cross. I jus happened ta notice dat you'se look lovely tahday," he said in a flirtatious manner.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, a smile present on my face, "Do ya floirt wid all da goils?" I asked with a giggle under my breath.

He took a step closer, "Only da pretty ones," he said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles lightly.

I blushed. What a gentleman.

"Well, since yoah heah, why don' we go see da rest a da boys. I'se is sure dey would be happy ta see you'se again," Jack said, lowering his hand to the small of my back.

My eyes left Mush's brown ones and looked up to Jacks, "Yea, dat sounds jus' fine wid me," I said.

Jack pushed me forward and began to lead me to the lodging house.

Little did I know I was being watched.

Very, very closely.

End of Chapter!

Sorry for the wait! Anyways, I have been busy and I just wanted to say thank you all for the kind reviews! I would like to thank Bridgy for all her awesome comments!

So please, if you will, PLEASE REVIEW! If you give a good review I will thank you my next chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thanks for reviewing Bridgy and Ealasaid Una! Keep Reading!

When I got to the lodging house I was bombarded with hugs coming from left and right, even from newsies I did not remember. I smiled and put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay I'se get it, ya miss me. And if I was you'se, I would miss me too," I said with a giggle.

I looked over at saw Race in the corner and gulped, was he still mad at me? I pushed my way out of the crowd and went over to Race. I put my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, sighing and placing his cards on the floor. He stood up and hugged me, "I'se is sorry fa da otha night, I was drunk. Can ya fahgive me?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and chuckled as I pushed back from him, "Race, a course I can! I live wid Spot Conlon, and I even fahgive him! How could I not fahgive you?" I said, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, yea, I fahgot about dat," he said, leading me back towards the boys.

Jack came over to me with Davy and Les, "Some one wants ta see ya," Jack said, just as I was attacked in a strong embrace from Les. I smiled and blushed as I hugged him back and pet his hat covered head.

"Hey dere Les," I said, looking down with smile.

He looked up at me and smiled brightly, "I missed ya Sar- I mean Cross," he said cutely as he released me.

That day, I played cards with all the boys, losing my money and sharing laughs. I took me very first sip of beer and a terrible puff of Races cigar. I loved all these boys, loved them to death.

But somewhere in my heart, I knew that I could never consider Manhattan my home; no, that was somewhere else.

It was getting late and I yawned tiredly, rubbing my eyes with fisted hands. I rose from the table of the always energetic boys, "I'se is gonna head back to Brooklyn before Spot presumes me dead," I said with a tired chuckle.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder and looked up at me, "I think it would be safer if ya jus stayed heah fa da night," he said with raised eye brows.

I shrugged, "Nah, I'se'll be fine," I said, "Thank ya fa lettin' me stay foah the day. I'se'll miss you'se," I said as I turned on my heel, leaving the boys speechless; thinking I was crazy for leaving in the dark of night in New York.

Once I made it outside, I found it was the darkest night I had ever seen in all of New York. The moon was a mere sliver in the charcoal sky and there was not a single star in sight. It was actually beautiful.

The night air was thick with a strong wind, sending my hair whipping in all directions around my face as I held my hat in my hand.

When I was a good twenty minutes away from the lodging house in Manhattan, I had the feeling I was once again being watched; a thump was thick in my throat.

I turned around and saw nobody and let out a sigh. I should have stayed with Jack and left in the morning. I was scared.

I turned back to face forward again but almost screamed as I saw someone in front of me. It was too dark to see who but I held my own. "Who are you?" I asked strongly.

The figure took a step closer and wrapped its arm around my waist and pulled me to him, "Ya worst nightmare," the haunting voice said.

I gasped. It was Smooth. "Whadda ya want?" I said putting my hands to his chest and pushing away.

He laughed at my petty attempts and leaned into my face, "I want you," he said breathily, in a lustful tone.

I panicked; he want to do bad things to me. Very bad things.

I did not even think as I brought me knee to his groin and ran from his grasp up the bridge. I did not look back, for I knew he was not stupid enough to cross in to Brooklyn. I ran home and as I slammed the door closed I slid down it and caught my breath. I ran my hand threw my hair and looked around the dark, silent lodging house entrance.

It must have been very late if everyone was asleep. I got up and began to make my way upstairs as I heard, "And where do you think ya goin?"

I put my hand to my face and groaned as I turned around and looked down stairs, "Ta bed, where else?"

"Where have ya been all day Cross? Please, enlighten me," he said from the darkness.

I sighed and went back down stairs, "I went ta Hattan, ya know ta see my pals," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard footsteps approaching me, but saw nothing, "And who did ya tell dat you was leaving?"

I shrugged and looked around the room, "No one. I'se is not a child," I said simply.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt his hand on my arm; he was that close?

"No, but ya are stupid, ain't ya?" He asked in a calm voice that was laced slightly with venom.

"H-how?" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, I don' know. Could it be da fact dat even though dere is threats against ya, you'se still go out in night? Alone?" He said his voice raising.

I put my hand on his chest, "I'm sorry," I said in a whisper.

I felt his breaths lighten and his heart beat slow down. Spot did something no one would expect; he pulled me into a hug, "Ya don' know what I thought happened to you'se Cross. Ya could'a been killed," he said in my ear, rocking me side to side.

I hugged him back and rested my chin on his shoulder, "Now ya know how I felt," I whispered.

I loved being near him like this.

I felt Spot turn me around and lightly push me toward the stairs. "Go on, it's pretty late," he said as we walked up stairs and back to the room.

I hopped on my bunk, kicking off my boot, tossing my hat to the floor and taking off my suspenders. I saw Spot watching me and I cocked my head. "What?" I asked.

He looked up at my eyes and moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a slingshot. I flinched and he sighed annoyed, "I'se ain't gonna hit ya," he said.

I nodded, "Oh. Den what's dat foah?" I said pointing to the slingshot.

He smirked, "Tomorrow, I'se is gonna teach ya to shoot wid one a dese," he said, twirling it around and placing on the dresser.

"Okay," I said, laying back and smiling brightly.

Last time I asked him to teach me, he refused, saying he could not stand to be around me. Now he insisted on teaching me how to use one. My heart fluttered.

I was never more excited, and I never had more butterflies in my stomach; ever.

End of Chapter!

Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the insane wait, but PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Please REVIEW!

I woke up in the morning; a smile on my face and the sun in my eyes. It was late, that I could tell, but early enough where the stragglers were still in the lodging house. Spot was probably out, but I was fine with it now, considering I am a better seller than before.

I sat up and scratched my head as I strangled a yawn out of my dry throat. Just out of curiosity, I peeked my head over the side of the bunk and looked down at Spots bed; it was Spot free.

I sighed, but was not disappointed; I mean I did not expect Spot to stay late for me, and he certainly should not have to wake me up every morning. I hopped off the side of the bed, my bare feet hitting the chilled wood floor.

I squinted my eyes as sun intruded my eyes further, putting my hand over my brow and looking away. I picked my suspenders up off the floor. I clipped them on, all the while chewing on my tongue in concentration. I pulled on my boots, and my hair was up in my cap, with some locks coming out the side.

I did not feel like bathing today, and I know it sounded gross but I was not in the mood to set everything up. I picked up my bag of coins and shook it lightly, feeling about five more cents. I sighed; I really, really needed to bulk up on cash.

I left the bunk room and was faced with about four moping boys with tired eyes and slumped shoulders. I wanted to laugh at them, but did not want to cause a disturbance.

Pushing past the tall, tired eyed boys, I skipped down stairs and threw open the door, allowing the sun to run in. I covered my eyes until they adjusted to light.

Once they did, I was able to see Spot sitting on the steps, his elbows back on the step behind him and his head turned slightly to the side. He had his sling shot in his hand and I smiled. He was waiting for me so he can teach me to use one.

I cleared my throat, gaining his attention and causing him to turn around. "Hey," I said, nodding my head to him.

He smirked at me and lifted the sling shot, "Hi there, Cross. I was jus' waitin' fa you'se ta wake up so dat I could finally teach ya ta use dis thing," he said, barely moving a muscle.

I smiled and then remembered the bag that was nearly empty in my hands. I frowned. "I would love ta Spot, but I'se don' got any money, and putting off anudda day could really hoit me, ya know?" I said, looking down.

Spot got up from his place on the steps and walked in front of me, my eyes still to the floor. I felt him put two of his fingers under my chin. Slowly, Spot lifted my chin, raising my eyes to his. He grabbed my hand and placed something in it, closing my palm, "Now ya don' gotta worry, babe," he said with a smirk, looking me straight in the eye.

I took a small step back and opened my palm; inside my hand was about ten coins and I looked up to Spot with wide eyes. I shook my head and held my hand back to him, "No, Spot, jus no. I couldn' possibly take dis from ya. After all, I couldn' take this and make you'se live out on da streets," I said solemnly, looking back into his eyes. He still had a smirk.

He chuckled and closed my fingers around the money; the simple feeling of his hand around my own made me stomach erupted in butterflies. "Cross, I'se got all da money a newsie could need in two whole weeks, trust me, ten cents don' mean nothing to me," he said, pushing my hand back towards me.

I shut my eyes and sighed, "Ya not gonna take dese back, are ya?" I asked, giving in to his offer.

"Nope," he said; a smirk very obvious in his silky voice.

I put the money in the bag and placed it warily my front pocket, "A'right, but I'se not gonna like it," I said stubbornly.

Spot laughed and rolled his eyes, "Whatevah ya say Cross," he said, stepping backwards down the steps, holding his hand out to me, "Well? Ain't ya comin'?" He asked; his hand out wide in front of me.

I gulped, and held back a smile, avoiding any form of eye contact. He wanted to hold my hand; I was going to die, for sure. Swallowing my nervousness in one gulp, I clasped his hand in mine and allowed him to lead me to wherever it was he was taking me.

He was moving fast through the crowds, weaving in and out and whipping me back and forth. I held my hat on my head with one hand as I sprinted behind Spot.

"Where are ya takin' me? Joisey?" I asked, my voiced raise above the chatter of the streets and the whipping of the air past my ears.

All of the sudden, we stopped about a block before the docks, causing me to nearly crashing in to Spots back, "We're heah," he said, releasing my hand and walking forward, in to an empty alley.

I followed him; most people might have been worried, but not me. No, I trusted Spot with my life.

I looked around the alley; it was full of crates and empty glass beer bottles. Spot sat atop a pile of crates and pulled out his sling shot and a bag of thick glass marbles and rocks. He looked at me and patted his hand on the space next to him, "Well? Ya wanna join me or stare at my magnificent form? Eithah way, I'se is happy," he said with a smirk, turning his attention from me to the furthest. Smallest bottle placed at the top of the building.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, looking at him with a smirk, "Yea, like you'se can hit dat," I said with a mocking chuckle.

He looked at me with that cocky ass smirk before turning back to the bottle and releasing the band. The thick glass marble flew in the air, sailing up to the bottle at a high speed, crashing into it in mere seconds, totally destroying the bottle.

My jaw dropped and I looked over to Spot, "Wanna join me now?" He said, pulling out what I assumed to be my sling shot.

I sighed and pushed myself off the old brick wall and strolling slowly to Spot whose legs dangled about three feet above my head. I cocked my head and looked up confusedly.

Spot scoffed and looked down at me, "Climb up, ya thick head," he said, aiming at another hard target and letting it sail to the bottle, crackling it.

I rolled my eyes and climbed up, sitting next to him in an unstable manner.

He tossed the sling shot in my lap, "Take dis, and take a rock from da bag," he said, dropping his sling shot next to him. "Now close one eye and place da rock in da little pocket," I followed his instructions to a tee, "Good. Now find an easy target and align it. Good, now…. Release," he said.

I did what I was told and the rock fell down to the ground, missing my target by a good fifteen feet or so.

I dropped the sling shot to my lap and sighed, feeling disheartened, "I can't do it, jus- jus teach me something else," I said weakly.

Spot turned my head toward him and looked me in the eye, "Nevah, evah give up dat easily. Quittin' is foah da weak minded," he said in a hot whisper.

I gulped and put my hands up to his cheeks, "You'se my best friend Spot," I finally said.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb on my cheek, "And ya know what Cross? You'se is mine too," he said smiling and looking in to my eyes, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath wrapping around my face and running over my lips and rolling down my cheeks.

I could not take it anymore. I pulled Spot forcefully to me, my lips crashing on mine, causing me to instantly melt into a puddle. He was my addiction.

I think I may be losing my mind, but one thing I know is for sure.

I, Sara "Cross" Clarke, was in love with the one and only Spot Conlon; the infamous, mean, ruthless leader of Brooklyn.

And you know what? I loved it.

End of Chapter!

Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think! What is your favorite part of this whole story and your favorite chapter! Please write a REVIEW and continue to read!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely horrid, not physically though, so it was off to work for me. My eyes pried open and thoughts slowly paced through my head.

I thought off Spot. _Spot_; that bastard. He had gotten me thinking I was so messed up, and to be honest, I am pretty sure I was. I hated him, I hated him, and right now I hate him more than every.

But I _love_ him; with all my heart too, and I hate that. I tiredly clenched my fists as I angrily pushed myself up on the bed and cracked my back. I grabbed the side of my bunk and dropped my body limply on the floor, my feet clunking hard against the wood.

Spot was still asleep, and looking at him made my harsh expression soften. He was so dreadfully _handsome_. I growled and quickly turned away from his figure; I hate him.

I decided I was going to jump the shark and take a nice long bath, considering it was so early in the morning and I had buckets off time on my dirty hands.

After undressing and setting up a cold bath, I sucked in a deep breath and plunged my body under the surface. Once I emerged, I relaxed; the cold water felt soothing against my coated skin. I shut my eyes as I lathered my hair with soap and let myself fall into the water.

I could have been wise and used this blissful time to think about my life, and think about how I felt, but I was not a wise girl. I simply let my mind wander aimlessly and allowed myself to wash away with the water.

After about fifteen minutes, I stood up, dripping water from all over. I took my hair in both hands and wrung it out, droplets of water splashing in the tub. I stepped out and grabbed an old, musky towel and dried myself; picking my clothes off the floor, I slide them over my body slowly, dressing myself calmly.

I tipped the bucket over the by the drain and turned back to the mirror and looked at myself; or who I appeared to be. This _was_ me; the girl who allowed herself to fall in love with the most appalling, yet charming boy in city. I was disgusted with myself.

I growled and hurled the old towel at the mirror, stomping out the washroom and trudging down the splintering stairs. I didn't want to wait for anyone to get up, I wanted to leave now, and that's what I would do.

I grunted angrily as I threw the front door open, jumping down the steps and walking down the street. Half way down the block, my feet began to sting and burn. I looked down and rolled my eyes, putting a hand to my forehead; I was barefoot.

How did I _not_ notice this when I left? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I sighed and shut my eyes as I sat on the stoop of an old apartment building. I looked at the bottom of my pained, scratched feet and exhaled as I rested my elbows on my knees and grabbed my hair in hands.

I growled again as I realized I forgot my hat; I nearly freaked out as I then realized I forgot my suspenders as well.

Well, there goes not having to deal with bull crap today.

I pushed myself off the stoop and painfully walked back to the house and up to my room. Boys were up now and I crossed my fingers and hoped to God that Spot would not be awake yet.

I opened the door and was met by a topless Spot. I looked over his perfectly chiseled body and my draw dropped in amazement. He was a god of epic proportions.

He turned his head towards my and flashed my a cocky smirk as he raised his eyebrows.

My insides melted to mush. "Hey dere, look who decided ta showah," he said with an irresistible chuckle.

I pushed away my feelings and rolled my eyes and I walked over to my bed and grabbed clipped on my suspenders.

Spot turned to my as he began to button up his dark blue shirt, "What made ya get up so eoirly tahday? Huh?" He asked, tucking his shirt into his brown pants.

I looked away from him, my jaw clenched as a reached down and grabbed my boots, putting them on and lacing them up.

Spot was pulling up his red suspenders and moved right in front of me now, looking down on me as I avoided eye contact. "The cold shouldah, huh? Ya know, a guy like meself is used ta dis stuff, but I usually desoive it. Last I checked, you and meself was on good terms," he said, as he crouched down and looked me in the eye, leaning in close to and reaching behind me. "Can't you'se just give me da liberty of knowin' what I'se done?" He asked, grabbing his hat and receding away to a standing position.

My nerves were grinding thin and I tried my best to ignore him.

He laughed, "Well, Cross? Can't ya jus tell me? C'mon I know ya want ta," he said in a sing song voice.

I was done, I could not do it. I looked up, my face red and ready to explode. "It's you! Jus' everything about ya makes me sick! I can't stand you and what ya do ta me!" I said, standing and sizing him up.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, now, Cross. Are ya really gonna make da mistake of _threatening_ me?" He said with a deep growl, grabbing my wrist.

I sighed and put my free hand to my forehead and freed my hand from his, "I don' wanna fight wid ya Spot. I jus', I don' know what's goin on wid me lately. I hate ya, I like ya, I'se is jus messed up!" I said, grabbing my hair and turning my back on Spot.

Spot gave a light chuckle and took in a breath, "Is it somebody's, uh, _special _time?" He asked.

I gasped and turned around. Without thinking, I slapped him across the face, "What in God's name gives you'se da right ta ask me dat?" I said through gritted teeth.

Spot held a hand to his face and looked back to me; he was clearly not amused. "Ya want ta act dis way? Fine. But ya don' have to act like dat wid me around," he growled, stomping angrily out of the room, slamming the door behind him loudly.

I let out a shaky breath and bit my lip so hard, it could have drawn blood. My lip shook violently and tears threatened to pour over. I gave up and let my disgusting, girlish emotions win this battle and cried as I sat on Spot's bed with my head in my hands.

I am an idiot, not question now. I love Spot so much it was ruining my life. There was only one thing I could do to end the pain.

I was going to tell Spot how I felt.

I was going to tell him I loved him.

End of Chapter!

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoyed and please keep reading. PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hey Newsies! Ready for a new chapter? Yea, I thought so.

I wiped my face clear of tears on face and stood up. Looking myself in the small cracked mirror above Spot's dresser, I nodded at my reflection, puttung the hat tightly on my head. I exhaled deeply, "Heah goes nothin'," I said turning to the the door tersely.

As i rest my hand on the luke warm knob of the door, I scrunched my eyes closed and cocked my head, "No, no, I can't do it," I put myself down, dropping my handto my side and staring at the knob.

"No, I have ta," I encouraged myself, raising my hand back to the knob, turning it and throwing the door open. I shot a look down the empty hall way, checking if I was in the clear, and I was.

Hestitantly I took a large, uneven step out of the room. I strode forward, a clear uneasiness in every step I took. I was on a mission, and by now, no one would stop me. I picked up my pace, running down the stairs, opening the front door and jumping off the porch onto the sidewalk.

Before heading towards the distribution center, I looked both ways to see any sign of Spot. I sprinted down the street, weaving through waves of people, bumping elbows with miscretants and rubbing shoulders with wealthy buisness men.

I ran to the square , crowds of boys surrounding me; standing on my toes I was able to see that the distruibutors have begun to sell out papers.

I pushed past boys to get to the front, which I knew was where Spot would be. I recieved a few complaints and hits, but ultimately I was able to get to the front, not issues.

That is where I saw Spot, leaning on the green wooden counter by the barred window, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stared into empty space.

I smiled softly and approached him, "Spot," I said so only he could hear me.

He looked over his shoulder at me before turning his back on me. He took a puff off his cigarette, "Cross," he said after blowing rings of smoke into the air.

I tooke in a deep breath, "Spot, I hafta tawk ta you'se," I said, looking at the back of his capped head, my hands linked behind my back.

At that moment, the windows opened ans Spot took a stepped forward, completely ignoring me. "Da usual, Eric," Spot ordered, leaning on the counter, his profile now visible to me. God he was great.

I must have been in a daze because before I knew it I was being called after and pushed forward, "Next! Jesus," Eric said, very aggravated, tapping his fingers on the counter.

I blushed and looked at Spot's retreating form, "I-uh, I gotta go," I said, sprinting away from the window and towards Spot.

I caught up to him with ease and began to walk in step with him. He looked over at me, "Wheah's ya papes?" He asked, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

I inhaled and looked away from him, "I'se is takin' a break fa tahday," I said with ease, squinting as the sun shined into my eyes.

Spot simply shrugged, "I see you'se is not so moody no more," he said,still very clearly not pleased with my previous attitude.

I sighed, turning my gaze to him, "Yea, I guess I jus' had a lot on me mind," I said.

"Mhmm," was his only reply as we strode forward.

I looked to my hands before looking back up to Spot as we strode forward on the uneven coblestone street, "Th-Theer was actually something I wanted ta say to you'se Spot," I said, telling myself I would be able to spit it out.

Spot waved his free hand the air, gesturing me to speak, "Go ahead, no body is gonna stop ya," he said.

"Well, foist of all, I'se is sorry bout how I'se been actin'," I said.

Spot nodded, "Okay, we went ovah dat, what next."

I grabbed Spot's arm, turning him to face me, "What's th-"

I cut him off by leaning up and kissing him passionately; after a moment or so, Spot pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression.

"This ain't easy fa me ta say," I said, with a blush and a soft smile. Spot continued to gaze down on me, "Spot Conlon," I began, "I used to hate ya guts, but then I began to know the real you, and you is now my best friend," I continued, looking up at him. "Spot, I- I love you. I love you, Spot," I said, looking at him in the eyes.

He showed no emotions, his eyes glazed over. Without another word, he turned and continued to walk forward. At that moment, I think my heart broke into a million different pieces. I chased after him, "Spot, say something! Please," I pleaded pathetically, grabbing his arm.

He growled and roughly pushed my hand off him, turning on his heel and facing me. His face was red, "Listen Sara," he spat my name with dripping malice, "you don' even know da foist thing about love,"he huffed, poking me in the shoulder, "and jus' because you tell me you think you may love me, that I'se is gonna be as stupid as to tell you I love you too is jus' childish," he finished walking away.

I stayed in my place, "Ya know, Spot, sometimes ya just gotta let people in," I called after. My eyes watered up and my began to quiver.

My heart ached with the pang of heart break and disappointment. Why was he always so cold? So what if he did not love me back, or maybe even like me at all, but he did not have to be so cruel.

I wandered to the bridge, and before I knew it I was in what I thought Manhattan, searching for an outlet. My silently crying face was to the floor, causing me to bump into someone.

The person turned around as I looked up; it was Sinker, and he was with Smooth and a newsie I was un aware of. Sinker smirked at me, "Well look who it is," he said, "Spot's little fu-"

"Don't even start," warned Smooth roughly towards Sinker, shoving him, he looked at me with a nasty, gruesome grin, "Look who wandered in ta enemy territory," he said, crouching down to me, "I should, uh, take you in, you could be my prisoner," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and sniffled, "Bite me, Smooth. I'm not in da mood foah ya moves," I said sitting up.

"Ho, oh, oh, look whose got a mouth on her, and she's in our house!" He said in surprise. "Listen, I don't know how Spot let's you run around Brooklyn, but it does not fly here," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to me.

I looked up and ignored his gesture, pushing myself off the ground, "Yea, well, you'd be surprised how things fly there," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Aw, why is the angel crying?" Smooth asked mockingly.

"None of ya buisness, bozo," I said, crossing my arms and pushing out of the circle.

Smooth grabbed my arm, "Listen, doll, if you ever get sick of your majesties kingdom, you are always welcome in Midtown," he said, letting go of my arm.

"When pigs fly," I retorted, storming away from them.

As I walked back to Brooklyn, I thought about my confrontation with the Midtown Newsboys. The more I thought about it, the more I actually considered the idea. Smooth seemed kind, he seemed like, like a gentleman.

No, no. I could not do it, I could not do that to Spot.

But maybe I could, after what he did to me, maybe he deserved it. All of the sudden, I felt i hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump out of my skin.

I turned around swiftly and gasped; Phantom. "Cross, don't fall for their act, Smooth is not as kind as he seems," he warned.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and looked at him, "And how would you'se know?" I said with distain in my voice.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him, "Can you tell me one reason why you hate me? When all I try to do is help you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

My expression softened, "I-I don't know," I said.

"Exactly," he replied, releasing my arm, "You ready to grow up and listen to what i have to say?"

I rubbed my arm and nodded, "Yes."

"Listen, I once was a Midtown Newsie," he began.

I gave him a look of disgust and opened my moutht o speak, but he shut me up, "Spot knows this, so you don't have a thing to say," he said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I have seen a lot of horrible things happen there," he said, his eyes glazed over.

"How do I know you'se is not lyin'? That you'se is not some kind of spy," I asked stubbornly.

He looked at me with eyes so sad my heart broke, "I had a sister, a beautiful, lively and kind little sister. Her name was Snow, she was so pure and innocent," he took a pause to bite his lip, looking away from me before taking in a deep breath and looking back, "Eliza- I mean Snow got involved with Smooth," he paused to think. "Snow was with Spot at the time, they were in love, or so she said, she even gave him the key to her heart. The one he wears around his neck to this day."

I nodded, but felt my hands clam up as the story continued, "He loved her more than anything. Smooth became kind to Snow, even telling her he loved her. She was stupid," he spat angrily, "She left Spot for him, and to this day, I still don't see why. Smooth changed my sister, I noticed, my friends noticed, and Spot noticed. He stopped wearing the key, and droned her out of his life. Once Smooth had Snow wrapped around his finger he used her," Phantom paused to wipe a lone tear from his cheek.

"He killed her when she was of no use for him anymore. And you know what? I could not do one damn thing but leave Midtown and go to the only person who understood me; Spot Conlon," he said, "I refreashed Spot on what had happened and he felt... horrible. He put the key around his neck to remember her," he said, "When she left him, he swore off falling in love, but I see it with you Cross, and I don't want what happened to Snow happen to you. And I don't want to see Spot get hurt again," he said, finishing the story.

By the end of the story, I had tears running down my cheeks. WIthout a second thought, I threw my arms around Phantom, "I am so sorry," I whispered, pulling away and looking him in the eye with a small smile.

He stayed emotionless, "Go back ta Brooklyn," he said.

I nodded and began to walk away. I looked over my shoulder, "Thank you," I said before sprinting off.

I had just learned a wholed new part of Spot.

His past made my heart ache, but it made me love him more for who he became.

End of Chapter!

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and keep reading! PLEASE REVIEW! ooh and tell me y our favorite part of the story and also favorite chapters! Your opinions make me smile!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hey guys, soooo sorry for the wait :( I have school now so there will definitely be less updates, but here you go!

Running through the streets of Manhattan was a piece of cake; the streets were still as crowded as they were every day, but once I had my eyes set on my prize, nothing would stop me. My breathing was erratic and my pulse was off the charts as I weaved in and out of men and women of all sorts.

Once I made it to the Brooklyn bridge, I had to stop, doubling over to catch my heaving breath. I pulled my head up, peering out to the river and the low morning sun shining off the water; it was the second most beautiful sight I have ever seen right behind the city silhouletted by the red sun set. I toook my hat off as I looked out to the docks, the sight of many boys swimming in the water caught my eye.

I stood up straight and began to run again, this time over the bridge to the wonderful, yet dangerous territory of Brooklyn. As I passed the over the bridge, I saw a young couple, obviously in love, holding each other and looking out to the water; they were clearly a wealthier pairing, yet something tells me their love has nothing to do with politics. I paused for a moment to stare at them; the were locking eyes, smiling widely and laughing as they spoke, at that moment, the young man leaned in to kiss the girl, and that is when I left.

As I made my way over the rest of the bridge connecting Manhattan and Brooklyn, I thought about the couple, slowing my pace down to a calm, thoughtful stroll. Seeing the two made me realize I would probably never have a love like that with anyone; what was the point of chasing Spot when he was still very clearly in love with Snow. He would never love me like he did her, and that pained me in a way I had never been pained.

Looking over to the docks, I contemplated going to see Spot, or simply returning to the lodging house; being the weakling I am, I turned in the opposite direction of the docks, walking home, "Who am I kiddin'," I muttered to myself as I walked on the side walk with my hands in my pockets and my head to the ground as I kicked small pebbles ahead of me.

It took me a good fifteen minutes or so to make it to the steps of the old Brooklyn lodging house I had been to so many times before; the place I called home. I exhaled sadly as I opened the door and entered the house, sullenly climbing the stairs. Making my way to the bedroom door, I found it slightly opened, and a strange sound emitted from it.

It sounded like some sort of quiet sobs, but not that of a girls; looking into the bedroom through the crack in the open door, I was surprised, to say the least, to see Spot's back facing me as he fingered his key necklace in his hand.

To hear Spot cry was heart wrenching, and it washed away my self absorbed sadness. For a moment or so, I pondered whether to go in there or not. I decided I should go in there, realizing this was much chance to help Spot after all the times he had saved me. Shutting my eyes and inhaling deeply, I pushed the door open, the room echoing in a resounding creak.

Spot sniffled quickly, wiping his eyes and dropping the key as he stood up and faced me, his facial features were stone cold. Standing there silently with my hands to my side, my eyes looked up to his but averted quickly as I saw them as I had never seen before, with a shade of sadness over the icy blue.

Spot cleared his throat and scowled at me, "Whadda you'se doin heah? I thought ya were leavin fa good," he said coldly, clearly trying to hurt my feelings.

I held strong and looked him back in the eye with and even expression, "I'm heah because I don' wanna be anywheah else," I stated wisely, crossing my arms and averting my gaze to the closed window.

Spot scoffed and joined my gaze before looking back at me, "What makes ya think I wantcha ta be heah?" He said, his voice not so venomous as before, but still enough to hurt slightly.

I inhaled and looked back at him, taking a step closer to him, "Maybe ya don' want me heah, but dis is my home," I said, holding my arms out. Spot nodded, biting his lip and turning his gaze to the dresser next to me. I took in a deep breath, "Spot, why was you'se cryin? Please tell me," I said, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from his own lips.

Spot scowled and looked at me as though I had two heads, which was not really uncommon in Brooklyn, but you know what I mean, "I wasn' cryin'," he lied stubbornly, shooting me a dirty look and crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, "Spot, I hoid ya, don' even try ta say ya weren'," I said to him, raising my eyebrows.

Spot put a hand to his forehead and looked back at me, "It's non of ya buisness," he said quietly, shaking his head.

I gulped before speaking up, "W-was it abou' Snow?" I asked.

Spot's head shot up and he reached forward, pulling me to him and clenching his teeth, "What did you'se jus' say?" He asked incredously through gritted teeth, looking me in the eye.

I shook in slight fear but kept my composure as I pried his hands off me, "Phan-Phantom told me abou' you'se and Snow. I undahstand now," I said, my eyes filled with sorrow. Spot looked at me with confusion, "why ya can't love anyone else," I continued, casuing Spot to grab the key in his calloused left hand. "Why ya can't love me," I finished.

Spot opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he found himself utterly speechless.

I looked up at him with teared filled eyes, "I see ya need ta be alone right now, and dat's okay, cause right now I need space too," I said before slowly turning on my heel and walking to the door.

Before I made it, I felt Spots hand on my shoulder, and before I could think, he spun me around and pulled me into a hug, "Maybe someday, Cross. But right now it's-it's jus' too hard," he said. I shivered as I felt a hot tear on my neck.

Once Spot released me I walked out of the room and tears began to pour out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I was not sure whether they were tears of sadness, or tears of joy.

Either way I felt an odd pressure on my heart.

End of Chapter.

Once again I am sorry! I hope you liked my update! Please keep reading! Was it worth the wait? PLEASE REVIEW!

Side random note that has nothing to do with the chapter : Who else LOVES Phantom? I don't know why, but I love him(not as much as Spot, of course)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After talking with Spot, I simply walked. I walked any where I could and I walked for what seemed like hours. I did not cry, but the pain on the inside was heart breaking. My whole life, I was looking for someone to love me, to care for me, but I guess I am just not the kind of person to love.

I was still in Brooklyn, pushing past people was I walked forward with my hands in my old, tattered pockets and my cap covered head to the floor. I kicked pebbles ahead of me and knocked shoulders with passer byers as I headed toward the park.

The trees roots gnarled into the ground and children played with each other, rolling on the grass and hopping around with dogs and friends. It was late afternoon and it was a beautiful August day.

I had enough of watching joyful people and got up off the bench and began to walk back to the lodging house. Strolling around the corner of tall brick building, I walked into someone, "I'se sorry," I said, looking down.

The person grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him, pulling me into a kiss. I opened my eyes wide and noticed it was Spot. Putting my hands on his chest, I pushed him away from me and dusted myself off before looking him in the eye.

He had a smile on his face as he looked at me, "Cross, I was looking fa you'se," he said with his arms held out.

I put my hand out and looked at his smile, "Why?"

He pushed my hand down and put his arms around me, "Because, Cross. I l-love you," he whispered in my ear as he began to kiss my neck.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I pushed away. Spot stared at me with wide eyes, and that is when I saw it; the ice cold sheet of saddness was still over his crystal eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut; he didn't mean what he was saying, and his eyes and moment of hesitation showed it.

"What was dat foah?" He asked, clearly exasperrated.

I crossed my arms and looked up at him, taking in a hot, shaky breath, "Y-you don' mean it, Spot," I said simply.

He opened his mouth and closed it, only to say, "A'course I do!" He said hesitantly.

This response only caused me anger, "Spot Conlon, or who ever you really are, don't play with me," I said, shaking my head and pushing roughly past him, "It doesn't help me, Spot," I said softly, "It only hurts."

I said before running off, I could not let him see me cry over something so stupid like that. The tears rolled over the bones of face and evaporated into the sky as I sprinted home. My legs were on fire and my body felt about a thousand times heavier, but I kept going, not daring to glance back.

I made it to the Lodging house without a single issue and ran up the stairs into the bed room Spot and I share.

I shut the door and threw myself onto his bunk, sobbing into Spot's pillow.

I was done with this world, I can't handle anymore.

Maybe it was time to simply quit.

End of Chapter!

Hey guys! Sorry it is sooo short, but I will probably update tomorrow so yea.. Hope you liked it though and please keep reading. Most of all, PLEASE REVIEW IT IF YOU LIKE IT!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sorry for the wait guys:( You know how school is, holding me back! Anyways, here is the update I hope you guys wanted!

I was falling, and fast. Air rushing past me, my eyes squeezing shut, and my hair flailing in whips around my face. I don't know how long I was falling, or exactly how fast, but when I opened my eyes, I saw waves of blue coming closer to me. I was falling in slow motion, I felt suspended in the air for minutes, when in reality, it was only seconds.

_Splash_* I slammed full force into the water, plummeting to the bottom. My body was in sore, aching pain and I could not move. As I looked up, I could barely see above me, but what I saw was the Brooklyn Bridge. My heart had stopped; I had done it. I jumped, and now I was going to die here, at the bottom of the river, motionless and alone. Leaving a life I was not meant to live and going to heaven.

Darkness surrounded me as the suns powerful rays could no longer penetrate the deep water. The comfort of the water around was coming to a close as my lungs began to burn and cry. _Please Sara! Swim! You still have a chance!_ They desperately cried from inside!

I wanted to move, to swim up. Just go to the surface and forget about wanting to die; I had more time to live! To fix things with Spot; to fix things for myself. But it was to late.

My limbs were broken and were also crying to me now. _Why Sara!_

My throat ached and if I could I would cry. That's when I felt the worst pain ever; hitting the bottom of the river; my lungs exploding and my body shutting down, one system after the next. In the next and last moments of my short lived life, I regretted the choice I had forgotten I made.

And like that, I died. My heart stopped and there I was, dead. A nobody newsgirl who made nothing of herself. I left behind no legacy; no means to my name. There was no one to blame but myself.

My eyes shot open; I was hyperventilating, and sweat rolled down my bony cheeks. I held one hand to my chest, my heart beating rapidly, and one to my head. I had my wool blanket covered knees pulled up to my chest. I now looked around the area, my eyes adjusting to the light; I was in the bedroom, warm on my bunk.

I placed my head in my hands and cried, sobbing; the sound of Spot's beautiful, sleepy breathes under me intruded my ears gracefully.

It had all been a nightmare; a horrible, realistic nightmare. I should have known that from the moment I realized I had jumped off the bridge; the real Sara would not do that, no; she was feeble minded and weak willed.

Maybe, just maybe, I had jumped off the bridge. Maybe I was not meant to die; I was meant to live, and here was my second chance, my replay. Who knows, I may be dead right now, and this was heavens waiting room.

My tears subsided, leaving red streaks down my face. I quietly hopped off the top bunk and looked a Spot's angelic-like sleeping form. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his hair was falling over his forehead and eyes. I smiled a soft grin with raised eyebrows as I knelt down beside him.

Taking my left hand, I carefully swept the hair out of his face, and leaned forward. Softly, and lovingly, I kissed him on the forehead before standing up. I turned to the dresser and pulled out a feather pen and a piece of paper.

With a lone tear rolling down my face I wrote:

_Dear Spot, or whom ever may read this,_

_I find it in the best interest of both you and I if I left, ya know? I can tell that I am bringing you, and Brooklyn down. We can stay friends, if that is what we are, but I have to find my way somewhere else, make a name for me. Spot, I love you more than you can ever know, and I would never leave you without a purpose, and knowing that you and I cannot be together, I think I should find my way somewhere other than Brooklyn. If you want to find me, go to Manhattan, I promise you can find me there. _

_ With love,_

_ Sara "Cross" Clarke._

Folding up the note, I placed it upon Spot's folded clothes. Standing in the open door way, I solemly looked back at Spot. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I placed the cap on my head and left the room with the clicking of the door knob.

I was doing what was best for us; Spot and I.

Maybe he would come after me.

Or maybe, just maybe, he would agree.

End of Chapter.

Had you guys fooled, did I? Hhahaa. anyways, Thanks for reading, it feels really good after updating! I hope you guys liked it and continue to read on! PLEASE REVIEW? KAY?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Oh my goodness you guys, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting! I feel like a terrible person and I hope you're still with my story! Anyways, I've had lots of school and soccer and worst of all, I had writer's block, so I kind of had to force myself to write this. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving and I am greatful for all my readers and reviewers! Read on!

I walked along the empty streets with my hands deep in my pockets; I don't know how many times I've done this before, but I remember being here, doing this. Maybe it was deja vu. It was still kind of dark outside, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon, and I knew that the newsies would be getting up around now. I could only imagine Spot's face as he reads my later; he would sigh in relief and realize it was the best for us to be apart.

I growled and kicked the ground angrily. I didn't _want_ to leave home, but I had to. I didn't _want_ Spot to be happy I left, but he would be. It all made me so _mad_. I turned the corner and made my way up the ramp of the extenxive bridge. For now I wondered where I would live. I couldn't exactly be in Manhattan; they had no room for me, and the Race situation made me a bit uneasy. I couldnt, scratch that, _wouldn't_ go to an orphange and definitely not some kind of concubine. I guess I could always just go back to living on the streets like I had done for so many years; pick pocket, steal from fruit carts, or better yet, bread carts. No, scratch that, that's how I got into this whole mess. I sighed and looked to my side, surprised to see that I had already gotten to the middle of the bridge.

I decided to walk to the railing, and lean over it a bit. The distance down to water was very far, and made me quite squimish. I did then something I never knew I could; I pulled myself over so I was standing on the edge. The edge of life. My heels hooked onto the steel bar, and my hands behind my gripping on to the metal bars for dear life. Behind me I heard steady stride that soon became rushed footsteps. "Cross! What in Gods name are you'se doin'?" A familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned my head back and saw Spot in the middle of the bridge, looking at me with his face in a shocked expression, "Jus' hangin'" I said, inhaling deeply afterwards, turning back to look down at the water; I gulped.

Spot came closer to me, I could tell, "That's not funny, Cross," he said curtly, "Now get back ovah heah, now," he commanded, growing anrgy.

My mouth was dry and my gaze was locked onto the water, "S-Spot, I'm scared," I admitted.

He put his hand on my shoulder lightly, "Den get yoah butt ovah heah."

"I-I c-can't," I stuttered, I was frozen, "m-ove."

"Lemme help you."

"No."

"No?" He asked uneasily, in his voice I could hear his sense of horror. I could even smell it in the air.

"No," I assured him.

"Sara..." he pleaded quietly, his voice quivering.

I turned my head to look at him, my hair swirling with the twist of my neck, "What did you'se jus' call me?"

For a moment, Spot was speechless. I could tell he was unsure of how he should answer, "Sara," he whispered.

I smiled for a moment, but it faltered, then fell, "Why did you'se come here?" I asked, my head now turned away from him.

He sighed, "Cross, look at me," he said. When I didn't comply he growled, "For Fuck sakes look at me!" I looked over my shoulder at him, my eyes wide. "Ya wanna know why I came here? Huh? It's cuz' I can't stand to be away from you'se! God, I thought that being with you'se is hard, tryin' bein' wid out ya!" He vented, pacing back and forht in front of me. "I don' know what it is about you'se, but yoah like an addiction! I can't shake ya!" He continued, his breathes calmed down a bit, "I jus' had ta find you'se as soon as I could, ya know, before ya left."

I smiled and carefully turned my body so I faced him fully, my body still on the other side of the railing, "Does dis' mean what I think it does?" I asked, my heart fluttering with hope, but my stomach clenching in anxiousness.

He took a step closer to me and looked me in the eyes, running hand through his hair. He exhaled deeply, "Cross, I think dat you'se has got me wrapped around dat little fingah of yoah's," he began. I felt as though I was going to cry, was he really saying what I had hoped? "Cross, I l-love you," he forced out.

My face fell and I looked down; the moment of hesitation killed it, "Don' lie ta me Spot," I said. "I'se not gonna jump, ya don' have ta lie ta save me."

He groaned, "It's too hard, Cross. I try, but it's too hard. You've got me so close dat I could taste da love, but I keep pulling myself away. Please, Cross, come ovah heah and let's go home," he said, his eyes filled with worry.

I sighed and nodded, "Alright," I said as I began to climb over. As I lifted my foot to hook onto one of the railings, my boot slipped and I screamed; I was dangling over the edge of the bridge. "Spot!" I cried out, my heart beat racing and my hands stupidly claming up.

He rushed over to me, "Cross!" He yelled, reaching over and grabbing onto my fore arms. His breaths were deep and fast, "Let go," he said.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "I'll fall!"

"You won' I promise. If you fall off dis bridge, I'se is jumpin' off aftah ya, may god have my word, and you have mine too," he assured me.

A tear ran down my cheek as I looked up, "I trust you," I said with every bot of trust I had in me, I poured it all into him. I let go of the bar.

I felt like I was falling, but I was meerily dangling, kicking my legs frantically. I heard Spot grunt, "Stop yoah movin. Yoah gonna pull us both ovah!" And like that, I stopped. Spot struggled, sweat appearing on his brow, as he pulled me up over the railing. Before I knew it, I was on safe, stable ground. Once again Spot had saved me, and I had hurt him.

He looked at me and wiped his brow, walking over to me. He smacked the back of my head causing me to yelp, "Don' evah do anything stupid like dat again, ya heah me?" he said threateningly. I nodded, rubbing the back of my head with my palm, "Good," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders and walking me back towards Brooklyn.

It was the walk of shame. I was absolutely mortified, yet relieved.

End of Chapter!

Once again I am very very Sorry for the wait! (that is if any one out there is still willingly reading, lol) I hope my writers block doesn't show in here, and I really hope you liked it:) I also wish for your guys to continue reading! **Please Review, It makes me want to update more often!**


	34. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Just a notice you guys, so don't get too excited. I just wanted to say thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing my story as well as favoriting it. I am so happy that one, or more of you lovely people nominated my story for The 2011-2012 New York Newsies Awards. I love you guys so much, and I just wanted to know which of you guys did it, because I am so grateful for it:) Also put in a vote for me on the website .com/newsies/nyna, But I'm not sure if it's up yet. If you guys tell me who nominated me if it was you, I promise to update very soon:) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Forever - SweetieXoX27


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It had been a few days after the incident and Spot and I have kept our space, hardly talking or making contact of any sort. I stood in the street, my hat on the ground next to me atop a pile of unsold papers; in my hand I held up about three or four papes, calling out headlines.

A young man came up to me with a smile painted on his fine face. He wore a casual suit and his jet black hair curled down into his face. He held four pennies in his hand, "Two papers, please," he said with a wink.

Despite myself, I blushed and handed him his papes, taking the money out of his hand and putting it in my bag. "Thank ya, sir. Have a lovely day," I said waving with a shy smile as I looked down to my feet.

The man stayed there, stoic, looking at me; calculating me. I looked up, but pretended to move on with my business. "Can you just tell me what such a _beautiful_ young girl, such as yourself," he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, thinking of what to say next, "Is out in the heat, hawking headlines and wearing pants?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the side, squinted as the sun invaded my eyes before turning back to him, "Wid all due respect, sir, I hardly think dat's any of yoah business," I said, bending down to pick up my stack of papes to move.

The man put his hand on my back as I bent down and I stood up and looked at him with narrow eyes as I began to walk away. "Wait!" He called after me, causing me to turn on my heel and look at him, "I'm sorry to intrude. You know my mother said I also had a tendency to pry when it's innapropriate," he said to me, shaking his head. I stood there, motionless looking at him in his entirety. I said nothing.

He took a step toward me, taking the papers out of my hands, "Here, let me help you," he said. I was becoming very uncomfortable by now. I bit my lip and walked in step with him, not going anywhere in particular. He looked at me and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself. William," he said, shifting the papers in his arms and holding a hand out to me.

I hesitantly took his hand and shook it, "Cro- I mean Sara," I said. He held my hand for an awkward amount of time before I pulled away. Turning the corner I was able to see Spot in the distance; I sighed in relief.

As we neared Spot, William accidently dropped the papers on the floor. "I am so sorry, Sara," he said.

I huffed, but waved it off, bending down to pick it up. As I bent down I felt a light pressure on my hip and a flash of wind running pats me. I lookedup and noticed my coin bag was gone and so was William.

Anger rushed through me as I dropped my papes and ran after him, Spot grabbed my arm and looked at me, "Wheah's da firah?" He asked.

I pointed down the street at the mans retreating figure, "He stole me money, conned me!" I said.

Spot's jaw jutted out and he handed me his papers and coin bag, "Damn pick pockets, watch this!" He said, turning and running in and out of people to catch William.

I turned to look down the street in the opposite direction as I saw a man reach down to my pile of papes and grab one. I growled and ran over to him. "'Scuse me, _sir_, but dat'll be two cents," I said, putting my foot on the pile, preventing him from lifting taking it.

He looked at me and grunted as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out two cents. I smiled and handed him to paper, "Thank ya, have a nice day."

As I looked back down the road the other way, I saw Spot walking back, my coing bag in his hand and a smile spread across my face.

"Dere ya go," he said, hooking it onto my hip and taking his items back.

"Thanks, Spot," I said to him, bending down to pick my papers off the floor.

"Not a problem, damn pick pockets always running around like dey own da place. If any one is a street rat, it's dem," He said, looking towards the sun before looking back at me, "Gonna have ta get dem outta heah sometime soon. Causing too much trouble in Brooklyn," he said.

I nodded and followed his gaze over to a bread cart. He turned back to me, "C'mon, let's get something ta eat, I'm starvin'," he said.

I followed him, walking in step with each other, we made our way to the cart. The vender growled at us and began to wave us away, "Out, shoo," he said.

Spot scowled and pulled out his bag of coins, and I pulled out mine. "We were gonna pay," he said shaking the money in his bag, "But, I guess we'll just have ta take two on da house," he said, reaching forward and grabbing two loafs of French bread and grabbing my arm, running full speed away.

I began to slow down, my breath getting caught in my throat and my legs throbbing. We stopped, and looking at Spot, he looked as though he hadn't even run at all. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "How come I don' heah da bulls?"

Spot shrugged, "Crime is high in Brooklyn, bread thieves ain't exactly top priority," he told me with a shrug. He handed me the bread and we walked in silence towards the docks.

The salty air invaded my nostrils and my hair blew in the slight breeze; the silence was not awkward, nor was it dense, it was... nice.

No one was at the docks, for many of the newsies were still selling, others at lunch or out with their friends.

I looked out to the sail boats in the distance, bobbing back and forth, up and down. It was a beautiful sight; that and the back drop of Manhattan. Spot sat atop his throne of crates and I looked up to him before turning back to the water and sitting at the docks edge, the bottom of my boots skimming the water.

This moment, now, was the nicest and most peaceful moment I've had since I became a newsie.

I looked up to Spot to see him leaning his elbows on his knees, his gaze out to the water; he was fingering the key necklace and for a second, my heart pinched.

I turned back to the water and sighed. The sun was high in the sky and I came upon a realization; my life was not nearly over, nor was my chance with Spot; in fact it had only just begun. As the sun rose higher, so did my spirit; and overall, so did my heart.

I heard the sound of feet hitting the wood and didn't bother to look back, for I knew it was Spot. He came and sat down next to me.

"I realized something now, Cross," he said, looking out to the bobbing boats, "I can't keep lookin on da past," he said. I looked to him and nodded, not exactly sure what he was saying. "Cross, I know I'se been hard on you'se, and foah da longest time, I did nothin' about it," he said.

I furrowed my brows and leaned back a little bit, "Whatta ya gettin' at Spot?"

He sighed and looked to me, "It's been a year and a half since Snow," he said, fingering the necklace, "And I feel it's time ta move on, look at da future instead of da past," he said.

My heart fluttered and my stomach clenched, "Spot..."

"Sara, what I'se is tryin' ta spit out is, well. Hold on a sec," he paused before taking the necklace off and holding it with both hands. He put it over my head and smiled. He grabbed the key that was rested against my chest, "That key is now yoah's, use it wisely because it belongs to something very important ta me," he said in a soft voice, his warm blue eyes looking straight into mine; he moved his face closer to mine so our noses touched, "It belongs ta my heart," he whispered before he leaned in and caught me in a slow, soft kiss.

As we kissed, I fingered the key on my neck and a smile formed on my lips; I felt as though I was falling in love all over again. I have aquired a case of Brooklyn Fever.

End of Story!

Oh my god, So sad and such a random ending! But I felt like if I went on from here that everything would get so confusing! But I really think it was nice ending to a nice story. I love all you guys so much for readin and review my story. I only hope people will still read it even though it is over, people who have not read it from the start. Please review this and tell me if you liked the ending and my story. **What was your favorite part and chapter?** Oh and another thing; I made a new story that will be much BETTER than this one and it is called **Amnesia **, and it will be awesome, I promise. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW AND **VOTE FOR ME AT THE NY NEWSIE 2011-202 AWARDS **at this website starting December 10: .com/newsies/nyna**Once again THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
